


The Prophecy

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Threats of Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: There is an old prophecy that involves an omega with magic ability far greater than has ever been seen before. Jared, a royal omega about to be given away to a very not-nice prince, decides to choose one thing for himself - who to give his virginity to. This act results in major consequences for both Jared and Jensen - including a pregnancy that shouldn’t be possible, magic that saves them and places them in danger, a voyage across the sea, sword fights, an evil prince, and, above all, the fierce love that binds Jared, Jensen and their unborn child together.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 393
Collections: Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TxDorA for creating the beautiful art and chapter headers for my fic, you are simply the best. And speaking of the best - thank you to jdl71 for the beta, as always I really needed the help :) All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please check out the art here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138222
> 
> What follows is a strange mixture of fantasy, ABO, and magic so....if you take this weird journey with me, I hope you enjoy it.

Jared practically threw himself down the ancient stone steps of the castle that was his home. He saw flashes of movement as members of the household staff scattered as he rushed past them. He jumped over the last few steps and barreled out the huge entrance doors, trusting they would be opened for him as he reached them, which, as usual, they were.

He barely noticed the cold, ever present and infinite, or the rocky ground beneath his feet. To other countries, especially to lands further south where it never snowed and the rivers were not filled with ice, Makkai was considered to be inhospitable with its frigid air, snow, long nights and short days, but to Jared it was simply home.

He raced across the long grass, trampling the heather that bloomed no matter how cold the weather, and dodging the odd tree limb before turning west where the remnants of the old fort still stood. He nodded at the sentries and passed several soldiers-in-training before finally skidding to a stop in front of his brother and the captain of the King’s guards. Jared bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as they finished their conversation.

His brother addressed him first. “Jared, we’ve spoken about this. Captain Ackles’ time is valuable. If you continue to keep him waiting –”

“I’m sorry,” Jared interrupted his brother, one of only three people who could do so and not risk losing their heads. The other two comprised of their father, the King, and their older brother Prince Ivo, heir to the throne. Prince Alexander, the brother Jared was standing before now, was Commander of the Royal Army. Jared, the third son, was much younger than his brothers. His omega mother often said he was the most precious surprise of her life, his brother Ivo liked to say he was the biggest disappointment of his, and he didn’t mean it teasingly. “But Master Bishop made me rewrite my paper on the Gaertner Rebellion, he said my first attempt was pure romantic nonsense.”

Jared knew he sounded indignant. He was indignant. The whole rebellion took place because anomega and an alpha from two opposing factions somehow met and even more impossibly fell in love. How could you write a dissertation about this incident and not delve into whether or not that love was worth the toll the rebellion took on both sides?

“And the day before that, it was the baby bird that fell out of its nest, and the day before that it was because you forgot to feed that matted fur creature you like to call a dog, and the day before that –”

“I believe the day before that was because he was so busy flirting with Mercy, the new girl in the kitchen, he forgot the time,” Jensen interjected.

Alexander was still glaring at him, and Jensen’s arms were folded over his chest, his mouth in a stern line, but Jared could see the amusement in his eyes and knew he was already forgiven.

Jared bit back his own grin and hid his eyes under his too long bangs. “I promise I will be on time tomorrow. I know how valuable Jen – Captain Ackles’ time is.”

“See that you are,” Alexander admonished before leaving them to check on the trainees. “Good luck.” He called out just before disappearing behind a line of trees.

“Thanks!” Jared shouted after him, and then almost missed catching the wooden sword that Jensen threw at him. “Hey!”

“He was talking to me,” Jensen declared. “Although I am beginning to think it’s going to take more than luck to make a soldier out of you.”

Jared was supposed to call Jensen Captain Ackles, as this was his title and his due. But he had known Jensen for what felt like all of his life. Jensen was the son of the head groom, who was in charge of the stables, and Jared had always had a fascination with horses – all animals really. So as soon as he was old enough to escape his omega mother’s anxious clutches, he would run off to the stables every chance he got.

Jensen was usually there, helping his father. Jensen was ten years older than Jared, closer to Alex’s age than his own, but he still allowed Jared to follow him everywhere, listening patiently to Jared’s endless chatter. He also teased Jared, pushed into him hay bales when Jared was being too bratty, and made fun of Jared when Jared never could get the saddle fixed exactly right. And then he would fix it for Jared.

At some point Jensen became more interested in the soldiers guarding the castle than the horses. And as Jensen entered his teen years and began to train, there was a period of time they infrequently saw each other. But as Jensen quickly rose up the ranks ~~,~~ and became Alex’s friend and confidant and then captain of the King’s guards, they began finding themselves at the dinner table together, or Jensen would join them for rides or be near them during tournaments as he guarded their father.

When they were in the midst of others, they were still Captain Ackles and Prince Jared – but when alone they were just Jensen and Jared.

Even though he (admittedly) rarely made it to the sessions on time, it was one of Jared’s favorite times of the day. The rest of the day he was Prince Jared with a capital P, third in line to the throne. The members of the household staff bowed every time he walked into a room, there were lords and ladies and alphas in high positions from lands across the Narrow Sea at every meal, and Jared was always expected to be knowledgeable, courteous, and charming. He enjoyed his studies, for the most part, but even in the library with Master Bishop it was all very formal. It was just here, training with Jensen, that Jared felt he could be himself.

“Don’t want to be a soldier anyway,” Jared insisted. “Nor a member of the King’s guard. All the good roles have been taken.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared. “Being captain is not a part I’m playing. I trained hard for this, worked with your brother for years, studied warfare –”

Jared faked a big yawn. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Jensen began to circle around him, twirling his practice sword in his hand with graceful ease. “What I was saying, dear Jared, is that I am about to knock you flat on your ass. Again.”

“Not today,” Jared vowed, bringing his own practice sword up to chest level as he began to move counterclockwise around Jensen. He gripped the leather handle of the sword tightly, he had none of Jensen’s inherent grace, but was determined to excel. “Today it’s your scrawny little ass that’s going to be hitting the ground.”

Jensen just smiled and attacked.

Jared was tall like all Padaleckis were, Alex was particularly tall at 6’8” which Ivo never forgave him for, believing as the eldest he should also be the tallest. Ivo was around 6’4” as was their father. There were three absolutes when it came to the Padalecki bloodline, they were tall, they were male, and they were alphas.

It was the tall part that was giving Jared trouble. Every time he found his center of balance and began to make some real headway with his training, he grew another inch or two and his balance was thrown all to hell. He always felt awkward in his skin, and his arms refused to listen to his brain more often than not, while his legs just did whatever they wanted to. He would be getting his knot soon, and at that time would be hitting hopefully his last growth spurt. He was already as tall as Jensen, who stood a perfectly respectful (for a commoner Ivo would sniff) 6’1”.

Still, at fifteen, he was athletic, had muscles just beginning to take form, and determination for days and he gave the training the same single-mindedness he gave his studies, at least for the time he was with Jensen. He parried, counter-swung, met Jensen strike for strike. The sword was wooden, but still the strength of their blows reverberated all through his body every time their swords clashed. Jensen never molly coddled him, even though he was a prince and above him in station. And Jared was determined to impress Jensen, someday anyway. So their training matches were always fiercely fought, and Jared always struggled to hold his own.

Jared was actually doing pretty well until he tried a fancy maneuver to catch Jensen off guard, tripped over his own two stupidly large feet, and landed hard on his – yes – ass.

Jensen stood over him, not bothering to hide his mirth. “You know that expression – you are your own worst enemy?”

“Shut up and help me up,” Jared groused and his lower lip might have been sticking out, but he was definitely too old for pouting. Jensen grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet.

They were standing so close that Jared could see the flecks of gold in Jensen’s green eyes, and the freckles dotting his nose. He fought a ridiculous desire to trace them with his fingers, follow their path to see where the trail of freckles would lead him. Jensen’s lips were shiny, plush, and slightly parted. Jared had kissed a maiden or two, stolen kisses behind the tapestry in the great hall or in a corner of a stairwell, but never had he kissed a man. For a moment Jensen’s eyes met his and he seemed to lean forward, and Jared almost leaned forward too, his breath held in anticipation, before a shout from a soldier training nearby brought them both to their senses.

Jared walked over to pick up his dropped sword, trying to cover up how the moment had affected him. Jensen was an alpha he reminded himself. And even if that wasn’t so, even if Jensen was a beta, an union between a commoner and someone with royal blood could never be.

“I think my problem is that I have outgrown these baby swords,” Jared grumbled, trying to shove the moment away. “When are we going to practice with real ones?”

“When you are no longer in danger of stabbing your own eyes out,” Jensen replied, easily, as if nothing had happened. Which nothing had, Jared reminded himself. It was easy to fall back into this argument, the same one they had been having for weeks now. Jared had not won it yet, but he felt he would be able to wear Jensen down. Someday. “Now come on. We still have an hour before the evening meal. Let’s see if you can stay on your feet for the rest of our session.”

Jared took his sword in hand and went on the offensive and for a few glorious moments he had Jensen at the disadvantage, Jensen having to use all his energy to block Jared’s fast and furious strikes. But they had already been practicing a while, and Jared had just finished a long run, and he became winded pretty quickly which of course Jensen took advantage of. A few moments later, Jensen had Jared pinned against a tree, his wooden sword at Jared’s throat.

“And this is why you aren’t ready for the real thing yet.” Jensen said teasingly. Jensen, damn him, was still breathing normally, not huffing out breaths like Jared was. And while Jared was sweating profusely, Jensen just had a light sheen to his forehead. And, something, somewhere, smelled really good like earth and grass in the spring and something like the ferns that grew wild by the orchard and Jensen was staring at him, those beautiful green eyes going from amused to worried as Jared remained frozen in place.

Jared realized he was covered in sweat, far more than the little training session should have warranted. And he felt shaky.

Jensen removed the sword from Jared’s neck and stepped closer and that smell, that delicious smell was overwhelming, causing Jared’s stomach to ache. He felt wet all over, in places he should not be wet.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, and a hand reached for Jared’s forehead. “Gods Jared, you are burning up. How did you spike a fever so fast?”

Jared felt his whole body jolt at Jensen’s touch, it was as if the fire that was consuming his outer body had wormed its way inside him.

Jensen took Jared’s sword from him and tossed both swords carelessly aside. “I think we’d better pay a visit to Mage Jyn.”

A few hours later, Jared was in bed, sweat still pouring over him in rivulets while his father glared at the mage, thunderclouds in his eyes and in his voice. Jared’s mother was sitting beside Jared on the bed, trying to soothe him with a cool cloth.

“That’s impossible,” The King declared. “Never in the history of the Padalecki reign has such a thing happened before.”

Mage Jyn was unimpressed with his anger. The mage had been a part of the Padalecki household for as long as Jared could remember, and in all that time she had not aged, in fact she seemed to grow more beautiful with every passing year. “Impossible as you choose to think it, it is still so. Jared is an omega. And he’s started his first heat.”

Jared squirmed in the bed, lost in heat and humiliation. He had never been his father’s favorite, but now his father was looking at him as if he were something repulsive. 

Jared knew he would be feeling much more shame if he wasn’t so miserable. Alphas were rulers and statesmen and captains and lords and ladies. Betas were merchants and soldiers and mages and farmers. And omegas, unless they were mated, were servants or whores.

Male omegas were exceedingly rare and were almost always born to commoners. A royal male omega was unheard of. Jared would be treated with suspicion and hostility, the same way all male omegas were treated.

At least, that was the way of his country. His mother insisted that in the Summer Islands, where she was born and raised, an omega was considered rare and special and was treated as such.

When the Old King, Jared’s father’s father, had made an arrangement for a union between his son and the Summer Island’s Queen’s daughter, he had expected a beta, especially as the Queen had promised him she would send her most special child. The scandal of the consort to the King being an omega had yet to truly die down, even though Jared’s mother had been living in the castle for nearly 30 years.

“Can he be altered?” The King asked Mage Jyn.

Jyn shook her head. “Basic biology cannot be transfigured into something more pleasing, even for a king. There are ways to delay heats, but I do not recommend them. Especially if he plans to bear children one day.”

Jared’s father turned so pale that Jared was afraid he might faint. His mother must have had the same worry, because she left Jared’s side to go stand by her mate. “Children? Are you telling me that Jared – that he - ?”

“Will bear children some day?” Jyn finished for him, as she opened her bag of herbs and plants. “If the gods so will it, yes. But he is not ready for such a thing right now. If you two could excuse us, I would like to help Jared feel more comfortable.”

There was no one else in the land, certainly not his omega consort, who could order the King out of a room and for him to obey. It was a testament to Jyn’s strength and renown that Jared’s father turned heel and walked out of the room without another word. Jared’s mother went back to Jared’s bed, kissed him gently on his forehead and then she grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. “I know it feels all has been lost, but I believe the future still holds wondrous things for you my child. And I will tell you something else, in my land male omegas are celebrated because of how rare and unique they are.” She looked over to where the mage was mixing herbs and whispered. “You might even be the omega that was prophesied. How wondrous it would be if you could wield magic.”

Another kiss to the forehead and she was gone.

Magic. Jared felt like the least magical person in this or any of the other multitude of kingdoms. 

Mages were betas, always. No magic had ever been found in an omega or even an alpha. The prophecy his mother referred to was written in a book kept locked away in the country of Pelle. All that was known about the prophecy was that it referenced an omega of royal birth whose magic was stronger than any mage that had ever existed.

Whoever that omega was or would be, Jared was certain it was not him.

He was just an omega.

He could not be a soldier, or a fighter. He could not participate in tournaments. He could not choose his mate, his mate would be chosen for him, if any of royal birth could be found that would accept him.

He would be shunned and ridiculed.

As if called by Jared’s bleak thoughts, Ivo came storming in.

“I had to see for myself,” Ivo declared, approaching the bed, and then he made a big show out of sniffing the air. “You reek with it. I always knew you would bring shame to this family.”

“That’s quite enough from you.” The Mage was standing by Ivo’s side. She was a foot shorter than Ivo, even with her long black curly hair piled over her head, but there was steel running through her voice.

Ivo glared at her for a moment and then snarled. “Like I want to be in the same room with him anyway. Just another bitch in heat, writhing for a knot aren’t you Omega? Well, maybe I’ll find someone to take care of that for you.”

With that threat still ringing in his wake, he left the room.

Jyn brought over a cup, held it to Jared’s lips. “Don’t mind him, he’ll get what’s coming to him someday, future King or not. Mark my words.” Jared pinched his lips together, feeling contrary and miserable and helpless. Jyn tutted and then grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling it tight. “Now none of that. You swallow down what I give you.”

Face flushed with shame and heat, Jared obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared stood naked in front of the mirror and studied his reflection.

He was still tall, skinny, awkward looking with knobby elbows and knees and sharp hip bones.

His eyes still changed colors as often as his moods, his hair was still too long with that irritating inclination to curl.

He looked exactly as he did ten days before, except for maybe being a little paler after surviving the ravages of his first heat.

Exactly the same except then he was a soon-to-be alpha with an endless array of opportunities stretching out before him.

And today he was an omega, with an unknown and most probably bleak future.

Jared turned away from his reflection in disgust.

The five days of his heat had been pure hell. His mother had come now and then to help out, servants brought buckets of cool water for Jared to bathe in, their faces carefully turned away from him. His father never visited him again, nor did either of his brothers. Mage Jyn brought potions for Jared to drink and books for him to read in his more lucid moments. But even when he was sitting in bed, book in hand, he could feel his body crying out for something, someone to take him and make him theirs. His dreams were of hands gripping him tight, a knot pushing into him, green eyes staring down at him as he begged to be filled. He really was no better than the omegas that worked in the whore-houses in the city.

It was now five days after his heat and he was finally about to leave his room, and only because his mother had informed him that no more meals would be brought to him. “I know you are disappointed love, but hiding yourself in your room is no way to live.”

Disappointed. What a strange word to use when his life had just been shattered beyond repair. But what could he say to his mother, the omega that had bore him and raised him? How could he explain that he did not want her life, that he thought it was a fate worse than death?

He missed breakfast, and the mid-day offering, but hunger finally drove him from his room for the evening meal. 

He made his way to the dining hall, acutely aware of everyone’s eyes upon him.

The first thing he noticed was that the servants, almost all betas, no longer bowed when he entered the room.

He thought about chiding them but held his tongue. 

He took his normal place at the table, by Alex’s side and across from Ivo.

Ivo looked him over, eyebrows raised. “What do you think you are doing, Omega?”

He said the word as if it were a slur, which Jared thought miserably was true.

“Eating,” he responded. His voice sounded raspy to his ears. He hadn’t spoken much to anyone, not since Jyn had informed him of his status.

“Not here you are not,” Ivo retorted. “Omegas eat when everyone else is finished, so that their stink doesn’t ruin our appetites.”

The table was full, as it always was, cousins of the family and lords and ladies from their kingdom, visitors from other kingdoms. All were looking down at their food or eyeing each other. None of them were looking at Jared. Jared looked to his father, seated as always at the head of the table. He was facing forward, face stony.

Alex, sitting beside him cleared his throat. “He’s our brother – “

“Not any more he isn’t,” Ivo declared, and waved a servant over. “Please escort this omega to the kitchen. He can eat there, or starve, it’s all the same to me.”

No one spoke up for Jared, even Alex fell quiet. Unable to face further embarrassment, Jared quietly got to his feet and followed the servant to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him at the door.

“You knew that would happen,” he accused her. “You let me go out there and be humiliated.”

“You grew up believing you were an alpha. Even now, you believe the fates have robbed you of your true destiny. Sometimes you have to feel the sting of unpleasant truths in order to accept them. You are an omega; it is time to find out what that means for you. No more pretending you are the same boy you were a few weeks ago.”

“I may be an omega, but I will never be like you,”Jared hissed at her. “I won’t be some weak thing, hiding in the kitchen and living only to serve someone who treats me like I’m nothing.”

He felt how the words impacted his mother, saw her step back as If she had been struck a blow. He pushed past her, grabbed some meat and bread that had been left on the table, presumably for him, and pushed his way back out of the kitchen.

He felt guilty about it the next morning, but when he tried to apologize, his mother just handed him a bowl of fruit and kissed his cheek, shooing him from the kitchen. “You are right my love; your light shines too bright to hide away in here.”

There was no place Jared belonged. Staying in his room felt now like cowardice. He couldn’t face the humiliation of attempting to eat at the great table again. He spent a lot of time in the library, and Master Bishop still taught him, even if sometimes he came across more condescending than informative. He spent most of his time when he was not studying outside ~~,~~ with the horses and the dogs, who did not judge him and in the garden where despite the cold, some flowers and bushes still flourished.

He knew that he was luckier than most omegas, people might avoid him or ignore him, but he suffered no physical abuse and no verbal abuse from anyone other than Ivo. However, he was profoundly lonely, and he found himself spending more and more time in the gardens. It was always cold there, but in the midst of nature’s beauty he could find solace.

It was there Jensen found him a few days later, sitting on a tree branch as he listlessly read through a book of poetry. 

“There you are,” Jensen stated. “And you are late. Again.”

Startled, Jared barely kept from falling off the branch. The fall would have been short, but his dignity could not take any more of a beating.

“Late?” he echoed.

“I knew you needed time to recover from your – well, recover.” Jensen waved a hand vaguely in Jared’s direction. “But it’s been weeks now. I don’t want to have to start the training all over from the beginning again, you were such a slow learner the first time.”

Jared slipped off the branch, maybe a bit ungracefully, and stood to face Jensen. “I thought you knew.”

Jared thought everyone in this kingdom knew, and most of the other kingdoms as well. The Great Padalecki clan had bred an omega, the shame of it all would be gossip for weeks, months.

“That you are an omega?” Jensen asked, blunt as ever, “Yes I did hear that. Has something else happened that I am not aware of? Did you lose one of your arms? Those gigantic feet of yours no longer work?”

“No, everything still works I guess.”

“Good. Then I expect you at the practice field at the usual time tomorrow. Don’t be late Jared, or the only sword you will ever wield will be a wooden one,” Jensen warned, but there was a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“But – I’m an omega,” Jared said, not sure if Jensen really understood what had happened to him.

“I got that. See you tomorrow?” Jensen asked.

Jared felt a sense of lightness, as if something heavy had been lifted from his chest. Jensen still thought he was somebody worthy of instruction and Jared nodded, not even bothering to try to hide his smile.

“You keep me waiting, and I’m going to knock you on your ass. Again,” Jensen teased, and then he picked up Jared’s book, handed it to him as if Jared were a normal person still, patted his arm, and then left the orchard, whistling.

Jared returned to his tree branch, the book opened in front of him, but he read not a word.

He might not have magic in him, but maybe there was a way he could prove himself not to be completely useless.

Maybe someday he could even find a place where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Four Years Later:**

Jared made his way to the kitchen, silently accepting the plate of food waiting for him. His mother was at her usual place, a solitary table for one, separate from the servants who were eating their breakfast huddled together in a corner. Jared stopped by to kiss her cheek. “How’s father?”

His mother sighed. “The mage is with him now, but she says she has done everything she can. Now it is up to the fates to decide what is to become of him.”

Jared nodded. A few weeks before, his father had fallen ill. He had deteriorated rapidly and now the normally robust alpha was languishing in his bed. Neither the mage nor the physician had been able to determine the source of his illness, but every day he was a little bit worse. 

“I’ll check on him later,” Jared promised before leaving the kitchen.

Things between Jared and his father had never really improved. Jared was still a disappointment in his father’s eyes, a disappointment he did not know how to handle. Ivo proposed loudly and often that Jared be sold to the highest bidder, that since he was worthless as a fighter or anything else really, his only value was what his ass could be sold for. So far, his father had resisted. He insisted that Jared might be an omega, but he was still a prince and a Padalecki, but Jared suspected that his mother was the real reason he hadn’t been basically taken to market and auctioned off.

His omega status had created a rather delicate situation for his parents. By law, royalty could only mate another of royal blood. There were many small kingdoms nearby, and traditionally mates were found in one of their royal families. But many kingdoms felt like theirs about omegas and did not consider Jared to be a suitable match for their sons or daughters. A few had offered to make Jared a part of their household, meaning they would not mate him but would accept any children he bore them as part of their family, assuming the children were not omegas of course.

Basically, he would be a whore, just like the omegas of lesser birth, he would just be whoring in a palace instead of a whore-house.

Ivo might be right about Jared’s limited options, but he was wrong about Jared not being a fighter. He might never be as strong as Ivo or even Alex, but he was stronger than many alphas. And, at least at the castle, he was the second best swordsman, having been trained by the best. Not that he would ever really use the skills that Jensen had taught him, while the royal guardsman tolerated a beta or two in their midst, there was no way in the seven hells that any one of them would fight side by side with an omega.

Jared was drifting through life without a purpose, no one could figure out what to do about him. He had no place in the castle, in his family. His life was on pause, while he waited for someone else to decide his fate.

Alex had mated a pretty beta in an elaborate ceremony the winter before. Ivo was still unmated, preferring the company of whores to any of the sons and daughters of visiting royalty that vied for his attention.

“You have to mate soon,” Jyn had told Jared after his last heat. “Herbs will no longer soothe you; you must give your body what it craves.”

Every heat was worse than the one before. The tea Jyn brewed for him no longer touched the pain. His fever raged unchecked for five days, unrelenting and ever soaring in intensity. His dreams were only of one alpha, one with green eyes and full lips and hands that would stroke him and soothe him.

His body craved a knot. He craved to be taken and filled and bred. But not by just any alpha. All of his heat-drenched dreams were of Jensen. But there was no path in which royalty, even an omega, could mate a commoner, even a high ranking one like Jensen was.

Someday Jensen would find a pretty beta to make his own and Jared knew he would hate him or her for eternity.

His mother still wove fanciful tales of an omega with magic. If Jared had magic, he would have magicked himself far from this kingdom years ago.

He took his meal outside, where he ate all of his meals, no matter what the weather. There was an alcove in the garden he took refuge in if it was particularly cold or wet. He had books hidden out there, parchment to write on, a hammock to dream in. Unless he was training with Jensen, or spending time with his mother, or the occasional ride out into the countryside, here was where Jared spent his days. Away from pitying or dismissive looks, where he could just be himself.

Jared ate, wrote in his journal, putted around in the garden, helping the Royal Gardener, who always did his best to pretend that Jared was invisible, weed and trim. 

But duty called, and before the sun was at its highest point, Jared made his way back inside the castle to pay a visit to his father.

He passed Ivo in the hallway, who had just left their father’s room. Jared kept his head down, trying to avoid any kind of contact. As usual, he was unsuccessful.

Jared and Ivo were more or less the same height, both still a few inches shorter than Alex who towered over everyone in the kingdom, but Ivo had twenty or more pounds of bulk on Jared and was using them now to pin Jared against the wall.

“My dear father is not going to make it through the week, then I’ll take my rightful place as King. And the first thing I will do is put you in your rightful place. Father has been too damn lenient with you, letting you walk around, head held high, pretending you are just as good as everyone else. You know where you will be when I am crowned? Kneeling at my feet, waiting, because after the ceremony I am going to find the biggest, meanest alpha I can, and I am going to sell you to him. I am thinking it's time we made an alliance with the Pellegrinos don’t you? Then we would have an alliance that spans both sides of the Narrow Sea. I hear their son Mark really knows how to treat omegas, he will never be King probably with six older siblings, but then we all know that omegas shouldn’t be consorts anyway. They only breed more trash like themselves.”

Jared bit his tongue, trying extremely hard not to make any kind of sound, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction. The guards surrounding Ivo were staring straight ahead, faces expressionless. Jensen was not among them; he would be in the chamber guarding the King.

Ivo chuckled and let Jared go. “Enjoy your last days of freedom Omega. Everyone is going to breathe so much better after the stink of omega is gone from the castle forever.”

Jared did not dare ask what that meant for his mother. He waited until Ivo and his guards were safely out of sight before sinking to the floor.

The Padaleckis ruled the country Makkai, named after the first Padalecki who ruled, one of many kingdoms scattered around the Narrow Sea. The Pellegrinos ruled the country across the Narrow Sea, about five thousand leagues as a crow flies. Relations between the two countries had always been tense. Joining the two countries would mean that they would have double the armies and weapons - enough to start conquering other nearby countries. His brother didn’t want to rule just their small kingdom, he wanted to rule the world.

The Pellegrinos had ruled Pelle for centuries, and they were known to be a cruel, hard nation. And Jared had heard stories of how they treated omegas. Omegas weren’t considered equals in his country, they were treated as a household item to be sold or bartered, or as whores. But in Pelle, omegas rarely lived to be as old as Jared’s mother. They were passed around, they were kept naked and bound, they were bred as often as they could be in the short lives they led. 

Mark would keep him leashed, parade him around, bend him over the common table and –

“Are you okay? Jared, what’s wrong?” It was his mother, kneeling down beside him.

“I’ve got to go away. We’ve got to go away,” Jared said, clinging to his mother in a way he had not in many years.

“Shh, now. Everything is going to be okay; it’s going to be fine,” his mother soothed, her body rocking his much larger one the best way she could.

“You don’t understand – Ivo plans to – he plans –” Jared couldn’t get the words out.

His mother sighed. “I know, he’s told me. He plans to sell me as well, not that he says he will get much for my old, used, omega ass as he so crudely puts it. But we are omegas my child, there is nothing we can do but accept whatever fate the gods have chosen for us.”

“Ivo is not a god,” Jared snarled, pushing his mother away as he angrily wiped away the last of his tears.

“Your Royal Highness, Prince Jared, I hate to bother you,” Jensen was standing beside them. Jared wondered how long he had been there. Quickly he scrambled to his feet, pulling his mother up with him. “It’s about our King.”

Jensen was the only one who referred to Jared’s mother as Highness, the rest of the household usually refrained from addressing her at all, and if they had to, then it was the less formal title of consort. Only alphas and betas were traditionally given royal titles. 

“Is he…?” Jared’s mother's voice trailed off, not having the strength to finish the question.

“Not yet, but soon I think.” Jensen was never one to mince words, and Jared appreciated that about him.

They followed Jensen into the room where both Jyn and the physician, Rober, hovered over the ailing king. The King’s breathing was labored.

Jared had often wondered about the relationship between his parents. Theirs was not a love match, Jared’s mother had come from the Summer Islands, traveled a great distance so that they could mate. They had not seen each other until the mating ceremony. His mother had told Jared many times about the Summer Islands, where it never snowed or was cold. There, omegas were treated well. Coming here to be shunned and condemned must have been a shock to her. Jared always felt that it was pride that kept his father from sending her back, or maybe an inability to pay back the silver pieces that had been her dowry, but it was clear that the King felt the match was beneath him. He let Ivo treat her terribly, let Alex ignore her, the rest of the castle to treat her more as a servant than as a member of the royal family.

But here, now, when Jared’s mother went to him, his father’s eyes followed her path. And when the Omega Consort kissed his cheek, there was a smile on the King’s lips.

“Love.” The voice came as a throaty whisper, raspy and thin, so unlike his normal booming voice that Jared felt the tears threaten again. “My love.”

And then his eyes closed.

Neither the mage nor the physician had to tell them, everyone in the room knew the King was gone.

Somewhere the bells began to ring, a signal must have been given from one of the guards in the room.

The King was dead.

Long live the King.


	4. Chapter 4

It was set.

The Pellegrinos had arrived the night before, a large, loud, belligerent group of men and women. The whore-houses had been emptied to keep them entertained. 

Jared had been instructed to sit at the main table during dinner, the first time he had been invited to do so since he had presented. He had been given a traditional omega robe to wear instead of the tunic and trousers that he normally dressed in. The Pellegrinos were scattered around the large table, most of them had a whore on his or her lap, or one under the table. Jared longed for his garden, but even he could not disobey a direct order from the soon-to-be-King, there was little doubt that if he had tried, he would have been forced to attend anyway, perhaps even dragged to the table. At least this way he maintained a little dignity.

He was seated beside Mark.

“Such a waste of food,” Mark said to him, indicating the meats and cheeses on Jared’s mostly untouched plate. “When you come to live with me in my castle, you will be given the scraps off the table and will be grateful for them.”

Jared said nothing, eyes straight ahead. The entire meal had consisted of Mark uttering a continuous stream of insults about omegas in general, and Jared in particular.

Ivo was seated at the head of the table; Jensen was standing behind him. 

Jared knew that Jensen disliked Ivo, he wondered how Jensen felt, being his guard now.

Suddenly Jared’s hair was being pulled and Mark’s voice was snarling in his ear. “You will not ignore me Omega.”

Jared turned his head toward Mark, ignoring the pain of his hair being wretched, and spat in Mark’s face.

The blow he received in return knocked him out of his chair and into the floor.

Ivo was on his feet and by his side in just a moment. For a wild moment, Jared thought he was actually trying to help him before a boot was shoved against his chest and Ivo’s voice thundered. “Get me a whip. You guard, fetch me one.”

He was giving the order to Jensen. Jared could see Jensen, out of the corner of his eye, not moving. Jared’s heart began to beat harder in fear, not for himself but for Jensen. Refusing a royal order would mean Jensen’s head on a spike. Jared would withstand a thousand beatings to stop that from happening, even if Jensen would never be his.

“That’s not necessary. I’ll make sure he pays for his insolence in my own way, in due time.” Ivo removed his boot and Mark bent down beside Jared, voice loud enough so everyone could hear. “Your brother tells me you are untouched. We’ll see how high and mighty you are while you are hanging off my knot.”

“I’m sorry about the omega,” Ivo said to Mark, leaving Jared on the floor as he led Mark to the head of the table, unceremoniously kicking Alex out of his seat. “My parents are to blame of course, they never treated him as an omega should be.”

“Come visit in a few months,” Mark offered as Jared cautiously sat up. “It won’t take me that long to break him of course, but by then he’ll be big with my child and will be begging for whatever I deign to give him, whether it’s scraps or welts or my knot.”

Ivo’s laugh was loud and long as Jared got to his feet, heading toward the kitchen and freedom. “I just might come visit because that I would love to see.”

He hadn’t seen his mother since the Pellegrinos had arrived. He did not ask about her. Without a doubt she had been given or sold to one of the Pellegrinos, or one of the other royal families in attendance. Although many countries' royalty were there for the coronation, the Summer Islands were notably absent.

It was hours later, when Jared was wondering if it was safe to sneak inside and go to his room, when he heard the voices.

“You can’t let them take him. You see how they treat omegas; you can’t do that to Jared.” It was Jensen’s voice, low, desperate.

“I have no say in this, you know that. My brother does not listen to anyone, least of all me. He wants to rule solely and supremely. He even hates that I’m the Commander of the army, he’d have me sent off somewhere if he could.”

“They’ll whip him, beat him, pass him around. He’s your brother Alex, how could you stand quietly by and let that happen to him?”

“He’s been promised, there is nothing I can do. You know who the Pellegrinos are, what they are capable of. If we don’t give him Jared, they will see it as an insult. Our army is made of good men and women, of that there is no doubt, but theirs is twice as big and three times as bloodthirsty. The truce between our nations is fragile at best, we could never withstand a war. We have our people to think about, Jared is just one – it’s his well being against the thousands we are sworn to protect.”

Jensen swore, their voices were fading toward the walls of the fort and Jared quietly slipped out of his hammock, silently following them, trusting the ever-darkening shadows to keep him hidden.

He caught the last few words of Jensen’s sentence. “…nothing we can do?”

“You know he was never yours, right? Never could be.” Alex was saying. “I see how you look at him, I’m not blind. Neither is my brother. He’s going to make you watch as Mark claims him.”

“I’d rather gouge my eyes out,” Jensen declared. “I know he can’t be mine, but there are so many others who would treat him the way he should be, the Rotini’s or the Briley’s. They have armies. They could help us stand up to the Pellegrinos. All the other countries hate them as much as we do.”

“And all the other countries have smaller armies and are further away. It would take weeks for their ships to arrive, and by that time we’d be all but destroyed. Plus, it is already decided. It’s out of our hands Jensen.”

Jared stopped walking, letting them walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t go to his room that night. He sat out in the garden, ignoring how the cold bit through his cloak, and he thought.

He rarely saw the people of their country, only when the castle was opened on special occasions. Even then he would sit at a small table with his mother as his father sat on this throne and his alpha sons stood on each side of him. The villagers would look at Jared with curiosity and disdain and the few omegas that had attended, with sympathy. But still Jared had an obligation to them, to his brother Alex and the men and women of the guard, the servants in the castle. He could not let them suffer. Tomorrow after his brother was crowned, he would have to allow himself to be claimed publicly by Mark.

He would bear that man’s children, bear his abuse, endure the life the gods apparently wanted him to endure, and his people would be safe, and their countries could be allies and not enemies.

But tonight – tonight he would have what he always dreamed of. He would give his life for his country, his freedom.

But his virginity, that belonged to one man and one man only.

Jared waited in the garden for a long time, watched the moon make its slow sure path until it was overhead, stared at the stars, burning so brightly in the sky. He then made his way past the stables, down the long hill to the cottages where the guards lived. He had never been inside before, but he knew which one was Jensen’s. It was a small, modest home with a thatched roof.

He waited until his hands were no longer shaking, then opened the door and slipped inside, leaving his cloak on a hook by the door.

The house was tiny, warm, dark.

Jared had lived in a castle all his life, where he had whole floors to play in when he was small, where there was so much empty space and forgotten passages, room ~~s~~ after room ~~s~~ after rooms. It felt strange to be enclosed in a place so small. 

He had barely made it to the corridor when he felt familiar steel at his throat. 

“It’s me,” he responded to the implied threat.

The sword was removed from his neck. There was a flicker as a gas lamp was lit.

“Jared, what are you doing here?”

“Tomorrow I am to be given to Mark. And I will be leaving this place and all that I have known, I will be leaving you.”

Jensen closed his eyes. “I’m sorry Jared, I really am, I wish there is something I could do.”

“I have to go with him, I know that. I would never jeopardize my people, my family by staying. I will let him take me in front of everyone, just as he wishes. And my brother will think he’s won. And you, you will stand there and watch it happen because this country, Alex, the guards – they all rely on you.” 

Jensen looked sick to his stomach. 

“All my choices have been taken from me; my life has not been my own since the day I presented. I cannot decide for myself who I mate with, where I go, what I become. But there is one choice I am going to make, my brother, this kingdom, and the gods themselves be damned. I am going to choose who I give myself first to.”

Jared slowly pulled his robe up and off, letting it drop carelessly to the floor beside him.

“And I choose you.”

“You can’t – we can’t. I am a commoner Jared. Put your robe back on, I beg you,” Jensen pleaded, picking up the robe from the floor.

“It doesn’t matter that you are a commoner, I’m not asking you to mate me. I would never risk my country that way. I am asking – I am begging you, let my first time be with someone that loves me, that respects me, that sees me for who I really am.” Jared took the robe from Jensen, placed in on a wooden chair nearby. “I know you love me; I’ve known it for years. And I love you too. We can’t have a forever, but we can have a now. If you let me have this.”

“You don’t know what you are asking of me,” Jensen replied almost angrily. “To have this with you, and then watch someone else take you – it will be worse than if I never had you at all.”

“Please?” Jared asked, sinking to his knees. He looked up at Jensen, let his eyes go soft and pleading. Let Jensen see everything he was feeling in their depths. “Please Jensen?”

“Gods!” Jensen pulled Jared up, right into his arms.

He had been dreaming of kissing Jensen for years, but nothing he had imagined came close to the feeling of Jensen’s lips crushed against his, Jensen’s tongue pushing inside Jared’s open and willing mouth, the want and the need pouring out of them both.

“This is insane,” Jensen murmured, hands roaming over Jared’s bare back. “I could be hung for this. What if I get you with child?”

“It’s months before my heat,” Jared replied, leaning down for another taste of Jensen’s lips. “No one is getting hanged, no one will ever know.”

“I don’t know how I will ever let you go,” Jensen confessed as their lips met again and their bodies were grinding together. Jared could feel himself getting hard, his bare cock rubbing against the fabric of the trousers Jensen was wearing.

“Duty above all,” Jared reminded him of the oath every guard took when they joined the ranks. “But not tonight, tonight is for us.”

Jensen’s hands were on his ass, and Jared could feel the slick beginning to drip down his legs. “Please Jensen?” he asked once more and then.“Please Alpha?”

There was a growl emanating from Jensen that sent shivers down Jared’s body and then one of Jensen’s hands grabbed his, leading Jared down the hallway and into a small room. Jared had barely enough time to look around at the sparse furnishings of the bedroom before he was pushed down onto the big oaken bed that was set back against the wall.

Jensen was only wearing trousers and Jared watched hungrily as he quickly pulled them off, letting his own cock stand long and free. And Jared felt fire building up inside him, deep inside his stomach, burning almost as hot as his heats burned as Jensen stalked toward the bed, a look in his eyes reminding Jared of the wolves they used to sometimes be, back in the ancient times.

He had dreamt of this moment so many times, for so many years, it was hard to believe it was here. “How do you want me?” he asked as Jensen climbed onto the bed.

“Every way I can have you.” Jensen’s lips were on his again, he shifted so that his body was covering Jared’s. He was sliding up and down on top of Jared and the friction on Jared’s cock was too rough, too much, not nearly enough.

“You always smell so sweet. Like honey and dewy mornings,” Jensen praised and he began kissing Jared’s neck, the spot where a mating bite would go that he could never give Jared. Jared tried to kiss him again, but Jensen’s mouth moved lower, a tongue on his nipples, making them instantly wet and hard. A kiss to his navel. And then, incredibly, a mouth on Jared’s cock. Jared almost rose out of the bed at the sensation. “Hmm,” Jensen murmured, mouth pulling off Jared’s cock, only to tease Jared’s slit with his tongue. “You taste as sweet as you smell.”

Jared was leaking so much that the bed felt wet beneath him and Jensen must have sensed it or smelled it because he smiled at Jared, a smile so feral that Jared’s cock twitched with want. “Bend those knees for me, c’mon. All the way up, there like that.” 

Jared held on to his knees, blushing at how exposed he was. 

“So wet for me. Is this where you hide that delicious scent of yours?” Jensen asked, looking up at Jared with such a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I think it might be. Let me check.”

Jared’s knowledge of sex was admittedly extremely limited, but never in his wildest heat dreams had he imagined Jensen’s tongue licking him there, and he fought the twin need to squirm away and to push his ass closer to Jensen. “Sweeter than any nectar,” Jensen licked him again, his tongue pushing further into Jared’s wet hole.

It was a feeling of pleasure so intense that Jared did not know how his body could contain it. Jensen’s tongue inside of him, exploring and tasting, and Jared wanted more, needed more. “Please,” he begged, unsure what exactly he was pleading for. “Alpha, please.”

Jensen rose up and over his body once more and claimed Jared’s lips in a kiss that was almost brutal. Jared could taste his own slick on Jensen’s tongue and Jensen’s hands were on his knees, holding Jared’s legs up, leaving him open and exposed. He could feel Jensen’s cock at his entrance, and he wiggled closer, feeling it push against him, feeling how hard and heavy Jensen’s cock was.

Jensen broke away from the kiss, burying his nose into Jared’s neck for a moment before lifting his head. “I don’t think I can be gentle Jared.”

“I don’t want you to be,” Jared replied. “Take me, use me, I’m yours for the night.”

“Mine,” Jensen’s voice was predatory and commanding and his hand pressed harder on Jared’s knees, sharp teeth dug into Jared’s lower lip. “My Omega, mine to do whatever I want, anything I want. Every inch of you, everything that you are, all mine.”

Jared shivered, head nodding. “Show me who I belong to.”

They both left out the word ‘tonight’ because tomorrow had no meaning, all that existed was the two of them, this moment, their love.

Jensen groaned and knelt down in front of Jared, guiding his cock to Jared’s wet entrance. It was a long slow slide in and if Jared had found Jensen’s tongue overwhelming, feeling Jensen inside of him, pushing further and further in as if there was no ending, as if he would never stop filling Jared up, was almost unbearable in its intensity.

There was no pain on Jared’s part, just pressure and a sense of fullness. When Jensen pushed all the way in and stopped, Jared had never felt more complete in all his life, and never more on edge.

“You can move,” he affirmed after a few moments and Jensen yanked him closer, bending over to kiss him again and in that angle his cock was pushing against something that sent delicious sparks through Jared’s body, something that had Jared pulsing with the need for more, that made him want to wrap his legs around Jensen and milk that pleasure for all he was worth. 

Jensen lifted up once more and pulled all the way out. Before Jared could give voice the whine forming in the back of his throat, Jensen shoved back in, much quicker than the first time. The bed was shaking with the force of Jensen’s thrusts, hitting the wall behind them as Jensen pulled back out and slammed back in. He was hitting that beautiful spot inside of Jared that flared with such pleasure and Jared wondered if he was the whore his brother always accused of him of being, because all he wanted was for Jensen to keep doing this forever, to be so connected to him, for the pressure inside to build and build and never, ever crest.

“Gods, I always knew you’d be perfect. So damn fucking perfect for me.” Jensen growled as he kept pulling out and slamming back in. “My beautiful, perfect Omega.”

When Jensen called him omega, the word felt like a blessing and Jared could only nod, whimpering his pleasure as Jensen continued to thrust deep inside of him.

Jared’s cock was hard and leaking and he wanted to touch it, but knew instinctively Jensen wouldn’t like it, so he put his arms around Jensen instead, holding onto Jensen’s hips as Jensen continued to thrust into him with such power, causing his body to jolt with pleasure. His body was on fire, the fire inside raging so high, hotter than his worst ever heat.

Something was tugging at Jared’s rim, something bigger than Jensen’s cock, something that Jared needed, wanted, to be buried deep inside of him. 

Jensen pulled all the way out. “I need you on your knees.” And Jared hurried to obey. He went down on his elbows, lifted his ass up, waited to be filled again and he didn’t have to wait long. Jensen’s strong hands were on his hips, his long perfect cock was pushed back inside of him. Jared’s own cock leaked beneath him, his whole body felt tight, every fiber in his being was on edge.

“That’s my good boy.” Hands rubbed against Jared’s ass before returning to lay claim to his hips. “Never felt anything so perfect in my life, you were made to take my cock, born to take my knot.”

Jared spread his knees out wider in response, could feel how deep Jensen was inside him, and it still wasn’t enough. He needed more, needed everything.

Everything was fire, blazing so hot, Jensen was setting him on fire and Jared was going to burn for him.

Every pull out there was a tug, not particularly painful but a definite pressure and Jared could feel more slick forming, his body getting ready. A few more thrusts, the rhythm erratic, Jensen pounding into him, making low dark guttural sounds as he did so, and the tugging was getting more intense. Jensen’s fingernails dug into his hips, he bent down over Jared, his teeth grazing his neck and Jared felt an intense build up in pressure, his body resisting and resisting.

“Take it,” Jensen ordered. “Let me in.” Jared’s body obeyed and the knot pushed in, sealing them together. Jared’s orgasm exploded out of him, just as he felt Jensen’s pulsing into him, and nothing in Jared’s life had felt so good and so right than Jensen surrounding him, Jensen on top of him, Jensen’s mouth at his neck, Jensen’s hands gripping so tightly to him, Jensen’s seed filling him.

Jensen’s teeth bore down on Jared’s neck and for one wild unfettered moment, Jared wished he would do it. Damn the consequences, damn the country, Jared just wanted Jensen to bite him and claim him but instead Jensen breathed heavily for a few moments and neither one moved.

“Did I hurt you?” Jensen asked after a long moment. “I should never have knotted you, I’m sorry.”

He was moving them gently, carefully so that they were on their sides, Jared in front of him, the knot still tying them together. “No do not apologize, I wanted you to. I needed you to.”

“I needed it too.” Jensen’s voice was quiet. “I wish things could be different Jared, I know – it doesn’t help, I can’t help, but I wanted you to know – if things were different, I would be so proud if you were mine.”

“I am yours. No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget that I am yours.” Jared turned his head. They kissed, soft and gentle. There was cool comforting calm in his lover’s embrace after the fire of their mating. Jared could still feel Jensen pulsing deep inside of him. “Can we do this one more time? Before I have to go?”

“As many times as we can squeeze in before the dawn,” Jensen promised.

The sun was coming up when Jared pulled back on his robe, and quietly left a sleeping Jensen in his bed. The coronation would be starting in a few hours, and later that day he would be gifted to Mark but nothing that subsequently would happen to him would ever take the memory of the night he shared with Jensen. Jared watched the sun come up in his garden, the rich colors of red and gold breathtaking as always and then walked into the castle with his head held high, ready, and resigned to meet his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

He had noticed a change in the servants attitude toward him after the death of his father, before they had been polite and almost deferential but not quite, their basic need to look down on an omega warring with their innate compulsion to bow down before any royalty. But on this, the day his brother was to be coronated, all pretense of nicety was gone.

Two buckets of lukewarm water were poured into the bath for Jared, and then a gown was brought in, dark blue with jewels lining the collar. Jared was relieved, being more than half afraid Ivo would demand that he be naked. It wasn’t trousers like his father allowed him to wear, and was a traditional omega garment in design, but it was much better than appearing before the spectators naked.

“The King bids you to wash as much of the stink off of you as possible and make your way to the throne room post haste. You will wait there for the ceremony to begin,” the servant, Marcus, said to him before turning on his heels and exiting the room.

Jared wanted to rip the gown in two, to toss the water out onto the unsuspecting heads of the townspeople milling below, waiting for the coronation to begin. But those were the actions of a child, and Jared was no longer a child.

He closed his eyes and thought of Jensen. Of the night they shared together. Of the heat and the want and the way Jensen had filled him and loved him.

And he stepped into the tepid water and began to bathe.

There was no one in the throne room when Jared arrived. The only piece of furniture in the room was the throne itself, huge, red leather worn from centuries of use. He could picture his father sitting there, stern, and unyielding as petitioner after petitioner knelt before him, begging for mercy that they rarely received.

He knew without a doubt that sitting on that throne, even for just a moment, would mean the loss of his head.

A servant cleared her throat and Jared turned to find Mercy, the servant he had flirted with so long ago, standing before him, a goblet of water in one hand, half a loaf of bread in the other.

“You are to kneel by the throne. The King says – he says –”

She faltered, unable to look him in his eye. “Go ahead, I know you are just the messenger.”

“He says to keep your head bowed, that you are not worthy to see his coronation. You are to stay kneeling beside the throne until he bids you otherwise.”

Mercy gave half a curtsy, clearly changing her mind before completing the action, which was far more deference than any other servant had given him, before skittering quickly out of the room.

Jared sat cross-legged by the throne as he quickly ate and drank. 

And then he waited and let his mind wander.

There must have been something amiss with the bread, although it looked fine if a little stale, because the longer he sat there, the queasier he began to feel. It would be just like his brother to poison him, not fatally but something mild that would make him sick in front of the witnesses to the coronation, humiliating Jared had seemed to become Ivo’s side job.

He was just thinking of running out to the garden, to see if the cold air and a lie on the hammock would help his situation when the trumpets began to sound.

Jared carefully moved from his seated position to a kneeling one, head bowed. Even that small action caused a wave of dizziness. And he had to take deep breaths not to heave. He usually had a stomach of iron, what in the heavens was going on?

As the room filled, there was a lot of noise, noise that seemed to reverberate painfully in Jared’s body. The trumpets first, then the heralds. The noise of so many people entering the room. They were whispering to each other, quietly but excitedly, and it felt like every word uttered echoed in Jared’s head like a hammer.

There was the rustling of silk and the overwhelming smell of alpha. His brother. Jared could feel nausea building up inside of him. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through the ceremony.

And there was so much ceremony. After what seemed to be eons, while Jared knelt with his eyes closed and tried to take deep calming breaths, there were more people on the platform, a mixture of alpha and beta, scents melding into one. Jared had led a pretty isolated existence since his first heat, it was the first time in a long time he had been subjected to so many distinctive scents and his stomach continued to try to rebel.

A herald’s voice, loud and clear, extolling the virtues of his brother.

A bard singing his praises, voice a bit sharp.

Finally, his brother’s distinctive sour scent, moving closer.

A priest’s voice, loud and commanding.

Jared’s ears were ringing, the pounding in his head intensifying.

The roaring of the crowd as the crown must have been placed on his brother’s head.

Mark’s voice, promising an unprecedented unity between their kingdoms. Praising the Padalecki family and the new covenant between the two great countries.

The new King Padalecki speaking.

Jared felt he had been in misery for hours. His knees hurt. His stomach and head hurt. Everything inside of him was in pain and still the ceremony dragged on and on.

Ivo spoke again, talking about his brother Alex, Commander of the Army. His only brother, he said it many times so it must be true.

And then a boot in Jared’s watery vision, right before him.

“And I swear to you, to royalty and high born and yes, the common people alike. That the days of treating scum like this –” The boot kicked Jared’s knees, causing him to sway, “like anything but the whores they are, are over. My parents insisted on Master Bishop continuing to instruct this one even after finding out what he was.”

Jared did his best to not give the reaction his brother was seeking, but his whole body was quaking with sickness now, the sour smell of his brother so overwhelmingly close to him. A hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and back. “Tell me Omega, what good is that education going to do you now since you are going to spend the rest of your worthless life on your knees?”

And Jared’s stomach gave up the fight, emptying its contents all over Ivo’s shoes.

There was an uproar immediately as Jared slumped back down, he was kicked hard, several times and he curled up, hands on his stomach. A guard was yanking him up, his brother’s angry words ringing in his ears, so many hands on him, so much shouting. And behind his brother, green eyes looking at him helplessly. They were the last thing Jared saw before the world faded into black.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up lying on something hard, unyielding. 

“There he is.” It was Jyn’s voice. 

It took a couple of tries to open his eyes, the light from the gas lamp seemed almost blinding and he had to force himself to get past the pain and keep his eyes open. The mage was standing above him, the physician hovering nearby. 

He was in the mage’s room, a place he had visited frequently as a child, fascinated with her potions and her herbs, the weird smells, the small objects floating in glass. He had not been here for a long time.

“What happened?” Jared asked, struggling to sit up.

“Go fetch the king,” Jyn said dismissively to the physician. Rober was the last in a long line of old physicians who had come to attend Jared’s father and then was relieved of duty after disappointing him in one way or another. Only the mage stayed constant, constantly young, constantly present.

“What happened is that you have greatly displeased our newly crowned King. Not a wise thing to do I am afraid. Especially for someone in your condition.”

“My what?” Jared asked, just as the door flew open and Ivo, the physician, and a few guards came thundering in, Alex trailing behind. Jared’s eyes immediately landed on Jensen, as captain of the guards his place, of course, was now by Ivo’s side.

“You are with child,” Jyn continued, as if the interruption had not happened.

Jared’s head began to swirl, as his hand instinctively went to his stomach. Jensen’s face paled behind Ivo. 

“That’s not possible,” Jared protested. “I’m not in heat. An omega cannot get pregnant outside of their heat.”

“Possible or not, I can feel the babe inside of you.” 

“You piece of trash,” Ivo thundered. “You worthless whore! I told father you’d spread your legs for anyone, but he wanted to believe you were innocent and pure. How will I get Mark to take you now, used goods with a bastard child growing in you? You are worthless to me. You are worse than worthless, because I promised Mark an omega and now I have nothing to give him. By the gods, you will pay for this betrayal. Guards, take him to the post.”

There was silence in the room following the King’s outburst. A guard started forward as if to grab Jared, but Jensen stopped him with just a look.

“Do your duty!” Ivo thundered at the guards. “Take him outside. Gather my people. I want everyone in this kingdom to see how we deal with omegas who betray us.”

The guards looked at Jensen, waiting for his nod, there was a heaviness in the air. 

Jared jumped off the hard table he had been lying on. With his head held high, he marched up to Ivo. A few of the guards put their hands on their swords, ready to draw. 

“You don’t hate me because I’m an omega, you hate me because I have never been afraid of you. And I am not frightened of you now.” Jared nodded to the guard on the other side of Ivo. “Go ahead, do your duty. Your king has spoken.”

As he was roughly grabbed and taken from the room, Jared was far more scared than he would ever give Ivo the satisfaction of knowing. Scared the mage was correct and somehow Jensen had gotten him with child. He remembered the flare of heat he felt last night, how it burned deep inside, and wondered if a heat had been triggered out of season and quickly relieved when Jensen knotted him. He had never heard of such a thing happening, but that might explain the pregnancy that shouldn’t be. He was worried for the baby, there was no doubt he was to be whipped, how could he protect his child? He was worried that Jensen would give his life trying to protect Jared, because it was just the kind of foolish thing that Jensen would do.

The wind was bitter cold, slicing through the thin gown that Jared was wearing. It seemed eons ago that he pulled it over his head, not mere hours. There was a light snow falling, and Jared’s bare feet slid over the ground as he was dragged up the stairs.

This was where thieves were whipped, where traitors were hanged.

A large crowd was gathering below, mostly the common folk who had not been allowed into the great hall for the coronation. There were jeers and boos as Jared was dragged to the center of the platform.

The wind was sharp, the hem of his robe dancing against his ankles. The guards held him firm. Jensen was not among them and for a moment he felt panicked. Jared could barely make out Ivo and his entourage leaving the castle. As they came closer Jared saw Jensen behind the king, still at his post and Jared thanked the gods. Jared would probably be whipped, but if Ivo found out who he had been with, Jensen would most assuredly be hanged for his trespasses. Jared sent up a silent prayer that Jensen would not interfere and give them both away, no matter what happened.

Below him, people began to kneel as Ivo approached. The guards by Jared stood as silent and still as the wooden soldiers Jared had played with as a child.

One of the soldiers following Ivo had a whip in his hand. The blood within Jared was turning to ice, not for himself so much although he would not welcome the pain, but for the baby that he now accepted dwelled within him.

Ivo did not look in Jared’s direction, just made his way front and center as the trumpets blew.

There was a commotion from down below, and the Pellegrinos, including Mark, climbed onto the platform.

“What is this I hear?” Mark demanded, voice booming in a way that was easily heard by the silent, still kneeling crowd below. “The omega bitch you gifted me is with child? You think an alliance can be brought between our countries by burdening me with used goods?”

“Forgive me Prince.” Ivo’s voice was much lower pitched, designed to carry only as far as the end of the platform. “I had no idea until the mage told me he was carrying a bastard. I would have had him confined to his quarters if I had known he was capable of disgracing his family in such a manner.”

“You should have known,” Mark retorted. “All omegas are like wild animals, no morals, no sense of dignity.” There was an uneasy silence following his words. Jared kept his head bowed, afraid that if he looked up his eyes would seek Jensen’s.

Ivo started to speak again, but Mark’s booming voice interrupted his mumbled attempt of an apology. “However, an alliance between our great countries would be mutually beneficial. I can no longer accept this omega as my mate of course, but once the child is disposed of, he might be useful to visiting dignitaries. There are some dignitaries from other kingdoms who have never seen a male omega, much less fucked one.”

Jared lifted his eyes just in time to see Ivo’s relieved smile. “Yes, he would be very good for that.”

“I would like to know first who dared touch what was mine.” Mark approached Jared and the guards let him go. Jared watched warily as Mark circled around him. “So, Jared, who did you spread your legs for? Was it one alpha or was it many alphas? How many do I have to put to death for touching what belonged to me?”

Jared glared at Mark but said nothing.

Mark shrugged. “I was going to do this sooner or later; it is done to all male omegas when they are young in my country. It reminds them of their place. Where is the physician?”

Jared watched puzzled as a page ran from the crowd into the castle. Ivo and Mark conferred quietly until the old man was brought back, wheezing with exertion.

“What can I do for you, Your Highness?” Rober asked once he could get the words out.

“In the spirit of cooperation, I am going to tell you a secret we have learned about male omegas.” Mark was speaking to the crowd who were now standing and listening to the proceedings with rapt attention. “See, male omegas are confused about their place in the world. They want to stand tall; they want to believe what they think matters, that they themselves matter, but the rest of us, we know better, don’t we?”

Cheers and applause. Jared’s eyes found Jensen without his permission. Jensen stood behind the newly crowned King, pale and wary, carefully watching Mark as he strutted across the platform.

“So, in Pelle, we have found a way to end that confusion for them. Of course, the omegas are usually much younger than this one when the operation is performed, but I think it will still help this omega to learn his proper place. One last chance Omega, who did you whore yourself out to?”

Jared still had no idea what was happening, but there was no way he was going to show fear in front of this small, pitiful excuse for an alpha.

Mark shrugged. “Take off his balls,” he ordered the physician before taking his place beside Ivo.

There was a gasp, then a smattering of cheers and applause from the crowd below. Rober was open-mouthed in shock, Jared was still trying to process the words, the rising panic within urging him to run. But there was no place to go, he would just be held down, humiliated further. 

“I – I don’t have my tools to perform such a surgery.” The physician finally protested in his thin, watery voice. “We’ll need to take him back to my chambers where I have the proper equipment.”

Mark plucked a sword from the hand of one of his guards. Jared realized suddenly how many guards were on the platform, his country’s in their black uniforms with red adornments, Pelle’s all black uniforms, stark, plain. They made a sharp contrast in Mark’s all white clothing, and Ivo’s in deep purple. Jared’s eyes flitted between everyone on the platform, determined not to land on Jensen again. He watched with his skittish eyes as Mark handed the sword to Rober. “Here, you have what you need.”

Arms were once again holding Jared in place, someone was yanking his robe up and the crowd was roaring, the noise deafening and the physician was approaching him, sword in hand. Jared had never felt so exposed, so helpless. 

“Should we gag him?” A nervous voice asked beside him.

“No, I like it when they scream,” Mark answered, his voice cool and calm. “Hold him still boys, that man’s hand seems shaky, we don’t want the sword to slip and cut off anything else, do we?”

The sword, icy cold, was placed on the top of one of his balls and Jared closed his eyes tight. Before the sword pierced his skin, there was the sound of people moving, a spectator’s gasp. Jared opened his eyes to see a sword held at the physician’s throat. “Touch him and die.”

Mark laughed and clapped. “And I think we’ve found daddy. Guards take him to the gallows; we are going to witness a hanging.”

Jensen shoved the physician away from him, no one paid attention as Rober crumbled, the sword he had been given clattering to the ground. Jensen swung his own sword, widely, with great skill and the two guards closest to him were felled before they could even lift their swords.

The next rush of three guards fell upon Jensen as Jared struggled to get away from the guards who held him. There was a clash of swords as Jensen went in the attack, a feint to his left and one more guard felled. His movements were as precise and beautiful as any dancers, his sword work sure and calculated, and one more guard joined his brethren on the ground, bleeding from a wound to his stomach. Mark began screaming at his men and Jared used the momentary distraction of the guards that held him to pull away from their grasp. He wrenched his shoulder freeing himself but the pain barely registered as he reached for the sword.

He heard a guttural groan from Jensen and turned toward him, the sword forgotten as he saw the crimson spreading on Jensen’s stomach. He ran to Jensen, reaching him as the sword Jensen was holding fell from his hands. Underneath their feet, the blood dripping from Jensen’s stomach mixed with the white snow still falling.

Behind them one of Mark’s guards held his sword up high, aiming for Jensen’s back. Jared pulled Jensen to him, helpless to stop the sword’s path and then – 

His feet were no longer on the ground. Jensen, still held in his arms, rose with him, out of the reach of the guards who were screaming and cursing at them.

“What’s happening?” Jensen asked, words slurred. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. They were pressed so close together that Jared could feel Jensen’s heart beating rapidly, the force of it vibrating against Jared’s own chest.

They were far above the platform now, the wind had picked up, the snow swirling around them, they were beginning to spin too, a slow lazy circle.

Jared knew that he should be out of his mind with fear, but Jensen’s arms were a solid weight wrapped around him, and his scent was comforting, the snow on his eyelashes enticing and his lips were invitingly close. Jensen smiled at him and Jensen’s head tilted a little bit closer and then Jared was lost in the feel of Jensen’s lips, drowning in the kiss that was as quiet and soft as the snowflakes falling and melting against their skin. 

They were still spinning in that slow circle when Jensen pulled his mouth away just far enough to whisper desperately. “Mine.”

“Always,” Jared responded as he looked into his lover’s achingly beautiful eyes.

He could feel something in the air shift, change. He looked below him and regretted it immediately, they were dizzyingly, alarmingly, far from the ground. Jyn was standing below, looking so small but Jared would recognize her crimson cloak anywhere.

And just as gently as they rose, they were beginning to descend.

Jared clung to Jensen more desperately. “If I never see you again, know that I have always been, will always be yours, no matter what our fate.”

“We will see each other again; I will find a way,” Jensen vowed, as the ground came closer to them.

A hand grabbed Jared’s foot, holding it, tugging him down. As he began to tumble downward, he could hear Jyn’s chanting of ancient words, saw the wooden staff in her hand.

He landed on the platform with a thud and was grabbed and pulled away from Jensen.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Mark that was holding onto him this time, speaking excitedly. “An omega of royal birth who has magic. I never dared hope the prophecy would come true in my lifetime. I could do much with this omega under my control.”

Jared had no idea if he had magic. If he had, he certainly had not intentionally used it. One second he was afraid for Jensen’s life, and the next they were both safe, floating high above the guards and their swords.

There was a sword at Jensen’s throat, three guards surrounding him.

“Don’t even bother with hanging, just take his fucking head off right now,” Mark ordered the guards. “Then take the omega to the ship. I need to get him back home; I have a prophecy that needs fulfilling.”

“No, stop!” Jared shouted, and the hand holding the sword stilled. Jared turned to face Mark. “I’ll do anything you want me to, just let him live.”

“You’ll do anything I want you to anyway,” Mark asserted.

“If he dies, my magic will die with him.” Jared had no idea if that was true, no idea if magic really dwelled within him, but the lie fell easily from his lips. “I will be worthless to you if he dies. I will go with you, willingly. I will kneel at your feet, I will – be of service to anyone you require. I will learn how to use my magic and will only use it as you wish me to. But take him with us. You have seen him fight; you have no better swordsman in your army. He took down four of your men before they even pierced his skin.”

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jared, then looked back over at Jensen. “I could use a new guard. My last few guards proved to be –” He kicked the body of one of the guards dressed in black, “somewhat unsatisfactory. On one condition.” He turned back to Jared. “You submit to me completely and to prove it; you take the whipping you’ve earned; you both have earned. Let us say five for you, twenty five for him.”

Jared felt sick to his stomach. Jensen’s wound was still bleeding and now he would have to endure the pain of a whip. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself and Jensen far away from this place, or even back in the air, but when he reopened them nothing had changed. He focused on a sword, to see if he could get it to soar over to him, but again nothing happened. Whatever magic he contained; he was not able to command it at will.

It was the whip, or Jensen’s life.

“Better than both of them deserve for sure,” Ivo, nearly forgotten on his coronation day, chimed in. 

Mark gave him a dismissive glance before heading to Jensen, who was being held in place by a sword at his throat and two guards holding his arms. “You see, I thought that omega over there was just two holes for me to give away in return for favors, but it turns out he is more than that. If that brat that is festering inside him is an omega with magic too, as it is prophesied, it will be more valuable to me than a hundred of the omega whores that sprout up like weeds all over our land. And if I father a child with him, an omega with magic, with my blood and the Padalecki blood in its veins – what I’ve got over there is the most valuable broodmare in the history of broodmares.”

Jared watched as Jensen lurched, unmindful of the men holding his arms, of the steel cutting into his neck. He had lost a significant amount of blood, but he was still straining against the guards that held him.

Mark laughed. “I know in that twisted head of yours, you think he’s yours. Your bastard inside of him, your omega to fuck and to breed and if I am going to take you to Pelle with me, I am going to have to dissuade you of that notion. Because that whore over there, that’s mine.”

Mark turned back toward the guards holding Jared. “Rip his gown off, tie him against the post.”

“Leave him alone! Take me instead, I’ll take his strikes just –” Jensen’s shouts were cut off by Mark calmly walking over to Jared and slapping him across the face. Jared could feel wetness on the corner of his mouth and realized he was bleeding.

“See, this is how this is going to work. You yell, you fight, you cause any trouble at all – and he’s the one that is going to feel the pain.” Mark turned back toward Jared, running a hand over Jared’s red cheek, then gave it a few sharp pats. “Same goes for you.” 

Mark stepped back, watched as Jared’s gown was cut off and Jared’s hands were tied to the post. Mark was standing in front of Jared so he would be able to see his face as the guard behind him wielded the whip. “Five, make them count.”

There was no way to prepare for that kind of pain. Jared heard the sound of the whip being snapped and then a flare of pain so intense that he bit into his lower lip trying not to scream. 

“I think you can do better,” Mark said to the guard, a hand reaching up to touch the tears that Jared had not even realized were falling. “Try that again. Back to one.”

A muffled sort of growl from Jensen, and Jared knew he was holding back for Jared’s sake and he would have to do the same when it was Jensen’s turn at the whipping post. Another sharp whistle and a lash that cut into his back so deeply that this time there was no way for Jared to hold back the scream.

He was aware of cheering, but it was distant, like the sound was coming through fog. The snow falling on his freshly opened wounds was like tiny knives being dug into him. 

“Better,” Mark said approvingly. “Keep going.”

There was no doubt that if Jared weren’t tied to the post, he would have fallen to his knees. Every time he tried to brace for the blow, and every time he was unprepared for the sharp piercing pain. He felt the blood trickle down his back, down his bare ass. He could hear the muffled broken sound coming from Jensen every time the whip sliced into him.

“Five,” Mark announced finally and then took Jared’s face in his hands, forcing a kiss on him that was a claim of ownership. “You deserve so much more, but I can’t risk the child. Cut him down.”

Jared wiped his mouth as soon as his hands were free, even that movement was like irons being applied to his wounds. Mark just laughed and drew Jared to him. “Kneel,” he ordered. “Now the real show begins.”

Jared had been ready to faint after five. He could not imagine Jensen enduring twenty five. He was ready to beg if needed and he knelt carefully in front of Mark, hands clasped in front of him. “Please –”

“Don’t waste your breath,” Mark interrupted. “And any magic from you will not go unpunished. I want you to turn around, kneel like the good omega I’m going to train you to be, and watch the alpha that dared touch my property get what is coming to him.”

Jared watched Alex walk over to Ivo, whispering something urgently. Ivo just shook his head, waved his brother away. Alex looked at Jensen, whose shirt had been ripped from his back, and hands tied to the post, before exiting the platform. Jared had looked up to Alex all his life, thought that he was the brother that would honor his commitments, and would honor his friendship with Jensen. He watched as the man he once admired walked down the steps and disappeared into the crowd, heading for the castle.

Jared looked down, studying his hands as the whip was pulled back. Unforgiving hands grabbed his chin, pulled his head up. “Watch, or I’ll add five strokes for every time you close your eyes.”

Jared’s whole body jolted as the first blow hit Jensen’s back, causing his own back a fresh wave of pain. Jensen flinched but made no other sound. Mark’s hand tightened on Jared’s chin and he spoke to the guard. “Keep going until I tell you to stop.”

Jared didn’t want to count, but he found himself counting along with the snapping of the whip anyway. Jensen made it to seven before noises began escaping him, sharp gasps, grunts of pain. Jared watched as the strongest man he had ever known began to cry silently, watched as Jensen’s body jerked and spasmed with each hit. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

The floor of the platform was a sickening combination of red and white. Jared’s own pain was forgotten as he suffered every blow with Jensen. His eyes never left Jensen’s face, he watched as Jensen turned pale, watched as blood dripped from Jensen’s body onto the ground as the guard wielded the whip again and again. The crowd fell silent, a quick glance at Ivo showed that he was not watching, instead he was quietly conferring with one of his cabinet members as the whistling sound of the whip kept on and on. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. 

Jensen was emitting short screams now, bitten off almost as soon as they were torn from his throat. He looked as white as the snow that was falling and his eyes were beginning to cloud over. Still the whip continued. Mark was silent behind him, his grip never leaving Jared’s chin. Jared never even noticed the snow piling up around his knees, all he could focus on was Jensen, willing him to survive this.

The last stroke hit, and Jensen’s body jolted and then went still, he had passed out. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence and then came the gleeful laughter from behind Jared. “Well done. Take them both to the ship, we sail home tomorrow.” As Jared was being pulled up, sending a fresh wave of intense pain from his back, Jared watched as Mark walked over and clapped Ivo on the shoulder. “Come now we have much to celebrate.” He raised Ivo’s arm and faced the crowd. “To your new king!”

The crowd erupted in applause as Jared, still naked, was pulled toward the steps. He tried to turn around and check on Jensen, but he was prevented by Mark’s hand reaching over and grabbing his hair, pulling it back. “Take the other one first, I think this one should crawl the whole way.”

Jared watched as two alphas picked up Jensen’s unresponsive body and dragged him away. Next Ivo and Mark left, hands around each other’s shoulders, a flask of beer already in their free hand. The crowd was dispersing, the lucky ones toward the castle to witness the rest of the celebration, the others to their duties or to their homes. There was only Jared left with two Pelle alpha guards.

“Well, you heard the prince,” the female one said, as a foot pushed against Jared’s torn back, causing him to bend over to ride the wave of fresh, brutal pain. “Start crawling.”

It took hours, every movement sent fresh bursts of agony, the only relief Jared was given was that the snow had stopped falling. Jared stopped trying to hide his tears, he kept crawling in his scraped and bloody hands and knees, in whatever direction he was nudged to. Snow gave away to stones, gave away to sand as they neared the water, long past midnight. The guards had been given wine and food and laughed, ate and drank during Jared’s long, silent crawl. 

He looked up at the ship, bigger than any ship belonging to their country. Black and dark, with cannons visible on each side, the black flag with grey stripes above all. The wind was bitter here, sharp and unrelenting, and Jared was shaking with misery, pain and cold.

He was allowed to stand only when he got to the top of the plank. Desperately he looked around for Jensen who would have arrived hours before, but there was no sign of him.

He was taken to what must have been Mark's quarters. There was a huge bed, but Jared knew instinctively it was not for him. Feeling more miserable than he had through any heat, Jared curled up on the floor. Between the pain he was in and his worry for Jensen, sleep was the last thing on his mind but between one thought and the next, exhaustion pulled him under.

He was woken by something being spread on his back and scrambled up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain the action caused.

It was the old physician. “Careful now,” Rober cautioned, his voice as thin and whispery as ever. “It’s just a poultice, it should help with the pain.”

Jared didn’t move but watched him warily until the physician slowly repositioned himself so that he was at Jared’s back. Weathered fingers stroked over the deep cuts with something sticky and cool. 

“Have you seen Jensen?” 

“Not allowed,” the physician answered. “I was asked to treat someone Jensen hurt when he got on board, he woke before they put him in the cell. Guess he did not take to being caged too kindly. They let me treat you as well, appears the Prince doesn’t want his property to be too scarred.”

“Yeah, that would be a pity,” Jared mumbled. “Is he here?”

“Yes, making preparations to depart.” Rober stood back up, Jared could hear his knees groan in protest. A slip of paper was dropped into Jared’s hands. Jared looked up in surprise, he noticed the guard standing by the door. He closed his hand around the paper. 

“Thank you, Rober.”

A gnarled hand patted his head. “May the gods smile down on you.” 

And then he made his way out of the room. The guard followed him, and Jared took the chance to read the note. “Destroy this after you read it. I wish I could do something more to help you, but your destiny is not here. Trust that there is nothing so dark that the light can’t find a way through. I am leaving my post and will take shelter elsewhere, perhaps the Summer Islands. I will not be alone on my journey, I will carry those closest to me with me, just as those you hold as precious are with you. With deepest regards, Jyn.”

Jared wondered for a moment,what Jyn meant by helping more, did she mean her years of serving the Padaleckis or was she referring to something more recent? Jared stood up on wobbly legs and headed to the window, letting the paper fall into the murky waters of the Narrow Sea far below. “What are you doing?”

Jared jolted, turned around to face Mark.

“Just looking,” Jared replied. “I’ll never see my country again.”

“Like anyone would ever miss that poor excuse for a country.” Mark snorted and then grimaced. “Look at the floor, you have left blood smeared everywhere.”

“Please tell me,” Jared began, even though all his inner voices told him to stay silent. “How is Jensen? Is he – is he alive?”

“I am the only alpha you should be thinking about. In fact, it is time I bed you, remind you who you belong to. Maybe I will have that brat cut out of you, replace it with my own.”

“No!” Jared tried to push past Mark, desperate to get out of the small cabin and find Jensen.

“Never say no to me again!” Mark grabbed Jared and ground his fingernails into Jared’s back, Jared could feel the blood begin to flow again. Then Mark cursed and pulled away. At first Jared thought the red on Mark’s fingers was his blood, then he realized that welts were forming. 

“What have you done?” Mark demanded. “Stop this nonsense immediately. I warned you there would be consequences if you used magic against me.”

“I haven’t,” Jared protested. “I didn’t mean to anyway. If I have magic, I have no clue how to wield it.”

“I will kill that alpha, I promise you.”

Jared sank to his knees. “I swear by the seven gods, I did not hurt you on purpose. If you do not believe me, believe I would never wish harm to the father of my child.”

“I am the father of that brat, the only father he will ever know. That is, if he has magic. If not, the Narrow Sea can have him.” Mark snarled.

There was a knock in the door. “Your highness, the Captain desires a word.”

Mark swore and then bent down until he was eye to eye with Jared. “I am going to have buckets of water brought in, you are going to scrub this floor until it is clean. You will not leave this cabin for any reason. You will sleep on the floor. Any misbehavior from you will result in further lashes to that scum alpha that you are so fond of. Do I make myself clear?”

Jared nodded.

“You will answer when I address you, and you will address me as Alpha.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Great, I’ll teach you how to be a proper omega yet.” And with that, Mark followed the sailor out of the room.

Jared sat on the floor, in pain, worried for Jensen, concerned for the baby, helpless.

He barely made it to the window before heaving. By the time his stomach was empty there was a bucket of water and some rags by the door. Jared sank to his knees, wet a rag, and began to clean.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long, miserable trip. Jared lost count of the days. His back had begun to scab over, every other day someone would drop a bowl of something gritty in the room and Jared would use it on his back as well as he could. He was brought buckets of water daily which he used to scrub every inch of the small cabin. He made the bed, replaced the linens, served Mark food when Mark ate in the cabin and ate the scraps that were tossed carelessly in his direction. He was always cold, his stomach perpetually queasy, his knees were scraped from constantly crawling on them, his hands were red and callused. 

And every day he tried to will up magic, and every day he failed.

He spent long hours going over in his mind everything that had happened. The pregnancy that shouldn’t have been possible. Jensen holding on to him tightly as their feet left the ground. The way people’s fingers burned when they touched him. What was this strange magic that seemed to appear out of nowhere? What else would happen that he had no control over?

He never heard Jensen’s name mentioned again by Mark or anyone else and was too worried about Jensen being hurt in retaliation to ask about him again.

Mark tried to touch him once or twice, but he was burned with each attempt, even when he tried to grab a fistful of Jared’s hair. He ordered a guard to slap Jared, the guard’s palm was covered with blisters. Other than a few well placed kicks with Mark’s boots, physically Jared was left alone.

They arrived at Pelle, far bigger than Makkai in size, and twice as cold and unwelcoming. 

Upon their arrival, Mark ordered Jared to place a collar around his own neck. It was black, uncomfortable, tight. There was a chain attached to it. Jared was given a white tunic and white trousers to wear, apparently the traditional garments for omegas in Pelle when they were allowed clothing. He was not given boots or any other covering for his feet.

Mark’s castle was by the sea, so his staff and inhabitants of the town that surrounded the castle were waiting for him when they departed the ship. They openly stared at Jared, identified as omega by his clothes and his collar. In Makkai, only the King had a castle but apparently in Pelle all the King’s offspring were given a castle and a portion of the kingdom to lord over. Jared watched as everyone dropped to their knees in front of Mark as arrangements were made to transport him to the castle. Jared couldn’t help but notice there were no cheers or celebration of any kind for Mark’s safe return.

Jared tried to look for Jensen, but every time he turned his head toward the ship, Mark yanked on the chain viciously, causing Jared to choke and stumble so he kept his eyes facing forward.

Mark handed Jared’s chain to one of the guards. “Here, take him. He can walk behind your horse. Be sure to keep the pace brisk, I do not like being kept waiting.”

The man nodded and climbed on his horse. Jared had to move very close to him to avoid being choked.

“You, I need your fastest riders to deliver these messages, I expect them all to be delivered by nightfall.”

The old woman bowed and scurried away.

Mark was about to get into his carriage, big, black, with ornate gold trim, when a man approached him. “I knew all that commotion could only mean one thing, welcome back old friend!”

“Franklin, you’ve saved one of my pages. I was about to send someone to dig you out of whatever hole you were hiding in.”

“What makes you think I’ve done something that I need to hide from?” Franklin asked with a grin. “So, who is this then? I’ve never seen an omega yet that was worth dragging across the sea.”

“Remember the Book of Prophecies foretold of an omega with magic, magic greater than any mage has ever possessed? One that would give birth to an army of omegas, omegas with power greater than could be imagined? That wretched creature there is the omega that was promised, and I’m his alpha.”

“Hmm, he doesn’t look very magical to me,” Franklin replied.

“He has magic, I assure you. With his help, and the help of our offspring, I will rule everywhere, and I’m going to start with Pelle.” Mark threw his arms around Franklin’s shoulder. “Come ride with me, we have great plans to make.”

Jared had never heard the full prophecy, but he was pretty damn sure he wasn’t the omega that was prophesied. He wondered what his fate would be once Mark figured that out.

The soldier touched Jared’s shoulder to get his attention and then cursed. “What the fuck?”

“Keep your hands to yourself and you won’t get hurt,” Jared replied coolly. 

The soldier cursed again and then kicked the sides of his horse. Jared had no choice but to follow.

“Jared!”

It was Jensen’s voice, strained and thin but still unmistakably his. Jared tried to turn his head, tried to dig his heels in so he could stop walking, but the guard kept a tight grip on his chain and kept the horse moving ahead. 

“Jensen!” He yelled back, before the chain tightened and strangled him and he had to jog to stay close to the horse.

He heard his name shouted once more, as if from far away, before they turned past the fish houses to the rocky path that led upwards to the castle.  
  
**Two days later:**

He had been in Mark’s castle for two days. And every moment of those two days had been spent in the same room.

The room was on the fourth floor of the castle, as far as Jared could tell he was the only inhabitant living on the floor. The room had no furniture, no books, no anything, it was just a small barren room that had a window with a ledge. It was cold and damp and Jared was still wearing the same clothes he was brought into the castle wearing. Twice a day servants brought him food, took away his chamber pot. They never spoke, and any questions Jared asked of them were answered with solemn silence.

The window faced a courtyard, and far below him, there were soldiers training.

There were twice as many soldiers here than was in the royal army back home, and Mark was just the fifth son of a King. Jared wondered just how many soldiers there were in Pelle, far more than his brother thought for certain. More than enough to seize his country if their fragile alliance was broken. Which was almost bound to happen if Mark discovered Jared wasn’t the promised omega.

With nothing to do, Jared spent most of his time sitting at the window, watching men fight with fists or with swords. His fingers itched for one of the swords, he could tell even from this great height that most of the soldiers were clumsy with them, lacked grace and skill and Jared knew he could take them one on one. 

He was dreary from lack of sleep and boredom, his eyes only half focused on the scene below when something – someone – caught his attention. The man walked slowly, his movements were careful, yet he wielded the sword with far more power and grace than any of the other soldiers.

And then Jared’s eyes focused on his legs – the way they didn’t quite fit together. How many times had Jared teased the alpha about how his legs bowed out? “Jensen!”

He was a great distance up, and there was a lot of noise coming from below. But Jensen’s sword stopped mid-swing and his head tilted up. 

His opponent used that moment of distraction to maneuver around Jensen, Jared couldn’t tell exactly what was happening, but Jensen’s body jerked as if the man had stabbed or hit his back, and then Jensen fell to his knees.

Jared watched, hand over mouth, as Jensen stood back up, held his sword high and went on the attack.

“Get dressed, you are wanted downstairs.”

Jared almost fell from his perch on the window. A glance down revealed that Jensen was fielding two opponents now. The servant cleared his throat, loudly, and Jared turned and faced the servant.

He was holding a bucket of water in one hand, clean clothes identical to the ones Jared was wearing in the other. And the damned collar with the chain. “I will be back to fetch you in a quarter of an hour. Be ready,” the servant warned before exiting the room.

The water was cold, and it took all Jared’s willpower to keep rubbing it against his skin. His body was covered with goosebumps when he finished, and he was shivering. There was nothing to be done about his hair, not even anything to brush it with, so he ran his fingers through it, and left it alone.

He didn’t put the collar on until he heard footsteps in the hall outside his room. 

The servant did not acknowledge Jared in any way, except to pick up the end of the chain that was lying on the floor and head toward the door, expecting Jared to follow.

Four flights of stairs down did nothing to warm Jared up. He was still shaking with cold when he was brought into what must be the great hall. Mark sat on a high chair in the middle of the platform, it was ornate and gilded but not quite a throne. 

“And here he is, gentlemen, ladies, this is the omega that we were promised. He’s not much to look at, it's true, but I swear to you, he is the one.”

There were murmurs, noises of discontent. “Let’s see some magic then.”

“Touch him,” Mark replied. “You’ll see.”

The woman, an alpha, tall, with unruly red curls and a sneer on her lips approached Jared carefully, like he was a mule that might kick. She touched his arm with one finger, then withdrew her hand with a hiss. Her fingertip was red, a welt already forming.

“Nice parlor trick,” an old man said. He sat in a chair next to Mark’s, the chair much smaller but apparently he was someone of some importance. “One I’ve seen often played, even before I became a mage. A little Rustic Berramic mixed with some Thyme of Perria will cause that reaction. If he is the omega prophesied, I want to see real magic. You said he floated before? Let’s see that.”

“Go ahead then,” Mark said to Jared. “As your Alpha, I command you to rise.”

Jared tried, closed his eyes, and tried to recall what he had felt like before his feet left the ground, but all he remembered was feeling worried and scared for Jensen’s life and his feet remained firmly on the ground. 

“Stuff and nonsense,” the old mage muttered. “His mage might have taught him enough magic tricks to get by, to fool you perhaps, but I see no real magic in him. Perhaps it would be best if I took him to my chambers, I will then be able to tell you in a few days for certain if any magic resides within him.”

“He is my omega; he goes nowhere I don’t wish for him to. He is the omega with magic and I’m the one who controls him.” Mark was getting agitated, rising from his chair to glare at the mage.

“It doesn’t appear you control him.” The woman who had touched Jared stated, there was now an omega putting ointment on her finger. The omega was dressed much like Jared, but her clothes were tattered, old. The alpha pushed her away and the omega knelt at her feet, head bowed. “It’s not hard to get an omega to do what you want, they really are like sheep, no mind or will of their own. Isn’t that right Alyn?” she asked of the omega. The omega didn’t look up, just nodded.

Mark walked down the steps. “On your knees Omega.” The soldier that still held Jared’s chain handed it over to Mark, bowed, and took several steps back as Jared sunk to his knees. “It might interest you to know, your brother is dead.” Mark said to him, tone conversational. Jared looked up at him in surprise. “It probably wasn’t the best time for the Captain of the King’s guard to go rogue and put the life of an omega before the safety of his king hmmm? Not all of us sailed away on the ship. I left a couple of men to take care of a few things for me. I got word this morning that the mission was successful. The coward that is your other brother has disappeared, along with the filthy omega that gave birth to you, but that is of no concern, we will find them soon. One of my uncles is already on his way to take the throne, soon a Pellegrino will sit on every throne in every kingdom and I will rule them all.”

“Through treachery and deceit, by hiding behind an omega.” The words fell unbidden from Jared’s lips, his mind full of worry for his family, his country. 

Mark lifted up his hand but thought better of it. Instead, he said to the soldier. “Hand me your sword.”

For a wild, heart-stopping second, Jared thought that Mark meant to kill him but instead Mark swung, hitting the side of Jared’s face with the broad side of the sword. Jared toppled over; he was more than half convinced his cheekbone had been broken.

“As fun as it is to watch you discipline your omega,” the mage stated. “I’m still not convinced he’s the omega in the prophecy. Give me some time with him.”

“You want to see magic?” Mark asked angrily. “I will show you magic.” He handed the sword back to the guard. “Go fetch the foreign alpha, bring him to the pyre.”

Jared struggled to sit back up again, fear flaring at Mark’s words. “I’m trying to do magic, I swear I am. Don’t hurt –”

“Don’t waste your breath,” Mark hissed. “You will do magic, or you will watch that worthless excuse of an alpha burn. And if you still refuse to do magic after that, I will cut that brat out of you myself, even if it burns the skin off my hands while I do so.”

Mark grabbed the chain and jerked Jared to his feet. He marched Jared out of the great room, down the hallway, and out the castle door as the members of his council followed him.

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight but the wind was bitterly cold and there were patches of snow and ice on the ground. Jared’s feet, already cold, began to feel numb as they made their way through the crowd that had already gathered in front of a pyre.

There was a commotion and Jensen was dragged by three large alphas to the front of the pyre. Two of the alphas were bleeding from cuts to their bodies, one was sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

“He killed Kyrie.” One of the alphas told Mark after the requisite bows were completed. “I can’t wait to see him burn.”

It had been three weeks since Jared had seen Jensen so close, the longest they had been apart since Jared had started toddling after him. 

Jensen was leaner than he was when they were on the platform together. He had visible cuts and bruises, including swelling above his right eye. Jared’s heart somersaulted and he tried to rush toward him, but a hard yank on the chain slammed him back into reality.

They were going to burn Jensen because he couldn’t do magic.

“Jared, are you okay?” Jensen asked, ignoring everyone that surrounded them. “Have they hurt you?”

Jensen was being bound by rope in preparation to being taken to the pyre and it was Jared he was worried about. 

Jared sunk to his knees in front of Mark. “I’ll do anything,” he begged.

“You know what I need you to do.” 

Jared closed his eyes, concentrating for everything he was worth, but nothing happened. He silently begged the gods for magic, but they did not reply.

He could hear laughter and jeers and turned around to see Jensen being lashed to the pyre.

He wanted to jump on it with him. He wanted to lift them both in the air and this time never come back down. He wanted to save Jensen or die with him. 

But it wasn’t about what Jared wanted – it never had been.

The wood beneath Jensen’s feet was lit. Jensen stared straight at Jared. He was saying something, but Jared couldn’t hear him. The chain was pulled tighter. The wood was beginning to spark.

Something inside of Jared shifted.

It was far too soon to feel the baby move, but Jared closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling. It was as if something was expanding inside of him.

He could smell smoke. 

Save him Jared pleaded, he had no idea who he was whispering to, but he whispered again, please save him.

The ground beneath him began to shift, a few of the logs rolled free.

Jared’s eyes flew open, he saw the crowd looking at the ground, alarmed.

Mark was smiling beside him.

“There you go,” he said, swaying on his feet as the earth continued to shift. “I knew you had it in you, you just needed the proper motivation.”

“You got what you wanted, let him go!” Jared demanded frantically. The flames were getting higher, they were almost lapping at Jensen’s feet.

“I don’t think I will,” Mark responded. “I have everything I need now, he’s useless to me.”

There was a crackling above their heads, thunder. Jared looked up; dark rain clouds had formed where there was a cloudless sky just seconds before.

Most of the crowd scattered.

Jared used Mark’s momentary distraction to yank on the chain, tearing it from Mark’s grasp.

There were three men guarding Jensen, standing in front of the pyre as the cold rain began to fall.

Jared rushed the first one, lowered his head and slammed into him.

The alpha hadn’t seen Jared as a threat and was not prepared for the impact, he faltered and slipped on the wet ground. Jared grabbed his sword as the alpha dropped it.

The other two guards came for him, swords raised. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Mark ordered. “Disarm him and take him back to his room.”

The alphas surrounded Jared, intending to follow orders. But Jared intended to save Jensen, no matter what the cost.

He remembered everything Jensen taught him. The sword felt good in his hand, the balance perfect. He parried, blocked, twirled. The soldiers were astounded, then angry. How dare an omega attack them?

Mark was yelling at them, the whole courtyard was a mess as the rain fell, the crowd slipped and slid as they ran, shouts and curses flew through the air.

But the fire was not out.

“Move away and I’ll let you live,” Jared told the guards, sword at the ready.

“Try it and I’ll slice right through you.” One of the guards replied, too angry to remember that Jared wasn’t supposed to be harmed. Jared charged.

The guards were clumsy in their anger, clumsy in the mud. 

“You’ve got them on the defensive now Jared, keep your guard up and finish them off.” Jared heard Jensen’s words, heard him cough, smelled the smoke and a strange calm filled him. He had to cut Jensen loose, it had to be now. Nothing else mattered.

Mark had almost reached him, but Jared was quicker. He charged, stunning the first guard with a strong blow, he ducked just in time to avoid his arm being pierced and then thrust the sword into the chest of the second alpha. He narrowly missed being grabbed as he rushed up the stack of wood beneath Jensen, the smoldering wood somehow failing to burn his bare feet.

“If you kill yourself trying to save me, I swear I will take you over my knee,” Jensen grumbled as Jared slashed at the ropes tying him to the post.

Jared pulled him away just as the log closest to Jensen caught on fire. They tumbled off the pyre, landing in a heap on the cold wet ground, Jensen above him. The rain stopped, as suddenly as it had started. 

Mark was standing over them, sword raised. “He is my omega, and this is the last time you will ever touch what is mine.”

Jared had dropped the sword he had been fighting with somewhere during the tumble. There was no way to save Jensen, nothing he could do.

He wanted to roll so that his body would cover Jensen’s, but Jensen’s arms tightened on his shoulders, Jensen’s back was to Mark, but Jared could tell by the look in his eyes he knew what was coming.

Mark brought the sword down.

The earth rumbled once more; the pile of logs began to move. Mark looked behind him as the sword continued to descend. He was looking right at the blazing log that barreled into him.

Jared was being rolled over and over again, tumbling on the ground. Behind him there was a scream, unearthly, agonizing. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jensen soothed, fingers stroking through Jared’s hair. Jared hadn’t even realized he was making a noise until then. “We are safe now.”

The rumbling of the earth stopped; the scream had ended as abruptly as it began. Jensen was above him, smiling down at Jared as his fingers continued to stroke and soothe.

Jared was cold, wet, and far from safe in this strange land with the people that believed he was nothing but a prophecy born to be used. But all he could focus on was that Jensen was alive, Jensen was here, and he brought his head up and then Jensen’s lips were on his and the sun came out as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him closer.

They were taken to a bedroom on the first floor of the castle by a group of stern guards and left there. Several minutes later, servants filled the tub with warm water, leaving them lye soap and some worn bits of cloth with which to wash. Which Jared and Jensen intended to do as soon as they could let go of each other long enough to do so.

“I was afraid I would never see you again, that I would be forced to break my oath,” Jensen confessed, as he sat on a settee then grabbed Jared by the hips and settled him on his lap. Jensen’s nose was nuzzling Jared’s throat, Jared’s fingers were exploring Jensen’s hair, the smooth taut expanse of his upper back.

“I guess the burning thing went away,” Jared said after a long moment.

“The pyre?” Jensen asked, confused.

“No, for a time when someone touched me, it burned them. Mark got some pretty bad burns on his fingers,” Jared explained.

“And now he is nothing but ashes,” Jensen said. “I won’t pretend I am sorry that the bastard is gone, he hurt you, he was going to keep on hurting you.”

“I feel the same,” Jared confessed easily. 

“You must be that omega after all, the omega they were talking about. First you made us soar, then you made the earth move, the skies rain. Damn, Jared, you really are something special.”

Jared shook his head. Moved Jensen’s hand to cover his stomach. “I’ve been thinking about it. I had no magic until I conceived. I cannot make magic on my own, I have tried and failed. But every time one of us is any danger of being killed, I feel something shifting, some kind of movement here. I think she’s saving us.”

“She?” Jensen asked, pressing his hand under Jared’s to feel Jared’s still firm stomach.

Jared shrugged again. “I just feel she’s a she.”

“I’d be okay with that, either way, I’m okay,” Jensen affirmed, then kissed Jared again, soft, and slow. “I can’t believe we are having a baby. Whether she is magical or not I can’t wait to hold her. If I get that chance.”

“Are you disappointed I’m not anything special?” Jared asked after a few minutes of kissing.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need magic to be special, you’ve always been to me. And fuck, I would be dead if it weren’t for you. The way you wielded that sword against those guards, the way you stood strong against Mark, but even beyond those things, as impressive as they are. The way you are with people and with animals, your kindness, and your big heart. Omega or not, magical or not, you are incredibly special, and I am proud to be your Alpha, for ever how long I get to be.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to wield the sword if you hadn’t taught me. Everyone else in my life after I presented treated me as something different, something less, but you,” They kissed again. Jensen’s hands were now underneath Jared’s tunic, rubbing bare skin.

Jensen groaned. “We really do need to clean up, see what other tortures this forsaken country has in store for us.”

They undressed each other. First Jared took off Jensen’s clothes, they were covered with blood, mud, smelling of smoke. He kissed Jensen’s stomach where there was a long still healing scar as he knelt down to pull off his trousers, kissed each bruise on Jensen’s skin as he stood back up.

Jensen removed the collar first, tossing it far away from him as he rubbed the sensitive skin on Jared’s neck. “You will never wear a collar again,” he vowed.

Jared slanted his head, feeling freer and more playful than he had in weeks.“Are you sure? You wouldn’t want me to wear a collar that matches your eyes, one with your initials? Cause I kind of think you would like that.”

Jensen growled low in his throat, grabbed Jared, and claimed him with a kiss that left both of them breathless. “You are such a brat,” Jensen murmured.

“I noticed you didn’t disagree with me though.” Jared smirked, which quickly turned into a gasp as Jensen pulled his tunic over his head and a tongue teased one of Jared’s nipples.

“We are never going to get clean at this rate,” Jared managed to mumble as his fingers played with Jensen’s hair and Jensen left one wet and swollen nipple to play havoc with the other.

“Cleanliness is overrated,” Jensen declared, but then gave the nipple one last nip before reaching for Jared’s trousers. “All right, let’s get you in the bath.”

As Jensen turned toward the bath to check the temperature of the water, Jared got his first glimpse of Jensen’s back. The lashes had more or less healed, but the scars that remained were raised and angry looking. He traced a few with his fingers. “I’m so sorry about this.”

“You had nothing to do with it,” Jensen replied. “Plus, I think they make me look tough. I mean who is going to mess with me now?” Jensen asked. They were standing near the tub and Jensen took Jared by the hand, leading him to the edge so that Jared could sink inside.

“Alphas,” Jared said in reply with a shake of his head. “How does my back look?”

Jensen had picked up the cloth and was gently rubbing it over Jared’s back. “ Pretty good, the scars have faded into little white lines. You’ll be as pretty all over as ever in a few more months.”

“Alphas,” Jared repeated, but this time he was blushing.

It took a while, but finally they were both bathed and dressed. They were sitting back on the settee, this time side by side, when the guards knocked and then entered.

“The mage will see you now.”

“Ready?” Jensen asked, standing up and holding his hand out to Jared.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Jared confessed as he took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

Jensen pulled Jared’s head down, pushed their foreheads together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It wasn’t a promise Jared was sure Jensen could keep, but he allowed himself to believe it to be true.

They walked to the great hall, hand in hand. It felt almost strange to walk around freely, without a collar or a chain.

The old mage was sitting in his chair, surrounded by guards and alphas dressed in expensive clothing. “First of all, I want to apologize for how you were treated. And I also want to thank you for your – I guess we’ll call it service.”

Jared could only stare at the old man, mouth opened. Of all the things he had been expecting to happen, this was not it.

“He got burned by the same pyre he planned to burn me on, I’m not sure that is what I would consider – service,” Jensen said, in a quiet commanding voice.

The old man shrugged. “Still, you will find that few here will mourn him. One of his siblings will come and replace him in due time of course, but until then we will enjoy our time of freedom.” The mage got up, with a little help from a young page, and made his slow way toward the couple. “Jared, you will be pleased to know your mother and brother Alex are safe. Alexander will be taking Ivo’s place on the throne. Jyn sends her regards by the way.”

Jared felt a jolt of relief. Mage Jyn had spent years defending and protecting the Padalecki family, it was a comfort to know she was still. “So, she wasn’t headed to the Summer islands?” He ventured, remembering the note she had written.

The man shook his head.”No, it was a bit of a ruse. Clever mage that woman, incredibly talented. We went to the academy together back in the day.”

Jared was stunned once more. Jyn looked to be about Jensen’s age, but to be fair she had looked that way since Jared could remember. This man had to be nearing his hundredth year.

“We have a ship prepared for you; it will set sail in the morning. Would you like to return to Makkia?”

Jared looked at Jensen who inclined his head, indicating it was Jared’s decision. Jared looked back at the old mage. “I think I have had enough of the cold. My mother always spoke warmly of the Summer Islands. I’d like to see them for myself.”

The mage nodded. “It is a wise choice for you, I think you both will thrive in the sun. The wee one too.”

“You are going to let us go?” Jared asked, still not quite daring to believe. “Even if I am the omega of prophecy?”

The mage shrugged. “Most prophecies never come to fruition. Besides, if you had magic beyond what has ever been seen before, there is nothing I or anyone could do to keep you here.” The old mage patted Jared’s shoulder, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so. “However, I stand by my earlier assessment, you may have many gifts, but magic is not one of them.”

It was a lot to take in, freedom handed to them on a silver platter. Jared’s head was swimming and he clutched Jensen’s hand tighter, trying to believe it was over, he was free. The mage clapped his hands, servants appearing by his side.

The old man continued. “You must be tired. Go now and rest, someone will bring you the evening meal presently. Your voyage will begin tomorrow and may the gods smile down on your journey.”


	10. Chapter 10

They were curled up in bed, the fire blessing them with light and warmth, they were well fed, safe.

“I thought I would never have this again,” Jensen whispered to him.   
Jared was tracing the cut above Jensen’s eye with a finger. “So many scars, all because of me. I’m sorry Jensen, when I came to you that night I had no idea it would cause you so much pain or put you in danger.” 

Jensen’s arms tightened around him. “Don’t be sorry. I am not. Everything we went through led us here, gave us her.” Jensen let go of Jared’s hips long enough to touch his stomach.“I never dreamed that a stable hand’s son would be allowed all of this.”

“None of that matters anymore,” Jared responded “Not my status, not yours. We can begin anew at the Summer Islands, just be an alpha and his omega and nothing more.’

“An omega and his alpha,” Jensen amended. 

“I feel like I kind of pushed you into this,” Jared said, teeth worrying his lower lip. “If you want to go back to Makkai –”

A kiss was pressed to his lips, solid and warm. “There is nothing left for me in Makkai, I’ve already said goodbye to my family, and I don’t want to be anywhere where you are not.”

“Will you join the King’s guard there?” Jared asked.

“No, I think I’ve had enough of soldiering. I might be a merchant or maybe even run a tavern. I do like beer,” Jensen replied, smiling at Jared. “What will you do?”

“Take care of our eight children,” Jared responded calmly.

Jensen’s eyes went wide. “Eight?” he asked, his voice squeaking in a really adorable way.

Jared shrugged. “Okay four, and I’ll help you with the tavern. I’d make a fine looking serving wench.” 

Jensen laughed, then rolled them so that he was lying on top of Jared. “The prettiest one ever.”

Jared looked into those beautiful green eyes and wished there was a way to take this moment and put it in a jar, preserve this moment of happiness forever. “Mate me,” he blurted out.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked. “There is no rush. I will be there for you and our child whether or not we are mated.”

“I have wanted you as my mate since my first heat. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want everyone to know I am yours when I get on that ship. I want everyone to know you are mine.”

Jensen grinned down at him and then nuzzled the juncture between Jared’s shoulder and his neck.“I’m going to bite you right here, where no clothing could ever cover it.”

Jared laughed. “That’s why you don’t want me in a collar, it would hide your mark.”

“I would never want you in a collar, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Jensen replied. “Now a tattoo maybe, with my name in excessively big letters –”

Jared laughed and then grabbed Jensen’s head, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss started out playful, teasing. A touch of lips, a tongue sneaking a taste, a playful bite to full lips. Then Jensen shifted above Jared, and their cocks aligned and he claimed Jared’s lips with a hard, passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever, as the fever in Jared began to build and build and he could feel his cock beginning to harden.

He was leaking, he could feel how wet his hole was and began to squirm underneath Jensen. Jensen broke the kiss long enough to chuckle. “Is there something you want?”

“No,” Jared responded, feeling gloriously free to tease. “I’m doing just fine, kind of sleepy actually.” It was probably the biggest lie he had ever told, and he gave his best open-eyed doe-y look to Jensen as he told it. He leaned back on the bed and looked up at Jensen. “You look a bit flustered though.” 

“I’ll show you flustered.” Jensen lips pressed against his once more, and then Jensen slid part way down Jared’s body, Jared had to bite down a groan as his cock was rubbed on Jensen’s journey down.

“Need something?” Jensen asked, as Jared started to squirm once more. 

Jared forced himself to lay still. “No, I’m good. Don’t need a thing.”

“That’s good.” Jensen’s wicked tongue snuck out and licked one of Jared’s nipples and Jared had to force himself not to arch into the touch. “I am glad you are doing good,” Jensen said, and then his whole mouth was on Jared’s nipple, sucking and teasing, while a finger began lightly caressing the other nipple. “If you ever decide you need anything, you’ll let me know right?” Jensen asked, as he lifted his head with a big pop. Before Jared could even try to form words, Jensen’s mouth was on the other nipple, giving it the same treatment and Jared’s cock, trapped as it was by Jensen’s stomach, was fully hard. “That’s my job, to take care of my omega. Give him what he needs.”

There was a playful nip to his navel and then Jensen scooted down until his mouth was near Jared’s cock and Jared lost all capacity to speak. There was a gleam in Jensen’s eye as he leaned over, and very slowly, with just the tip of his tongue, teased the slit on Jared’s cock.

There was a gush of slick, so much so that at any other time he would have been mortified. Jensen pushed Jared’s legs up, until they were bent and wide apart and then took Jared’s full length in his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of Jared’s wet, sloppy hole without any warning.

Jared was babbling, nonsense words that had no meaning, as Jensen bobbed up and down, his tongue sliding down Jared’s cock, his warm mouth sucking as his fingers pushed in and out of Jared’s hole.

There was another, even louder plop as Jensen’s sat up again, his mouth slick with Jared’s precome. “Did you decide on something you needed?”

Jared sat up, grabbed Jensen’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss that left them both lightheaded and breathing heavily. He could taste himself on Jensen, Jensen’s fingers were still in his hole, pressing and scissoring and Jared’s body was nothing but fire and want.

“It looks like you might want something after all,” Jensen teased, his voice raspy, the green in his eyes almost drowned out by his dilated pupils. He pulled Jared’s knees all the way up. “Here, hold them like this.”

Jared did so and watched as Jensen pushed a pillow underneath him. He put his hands on both sides of Jared’s thighs and began to lick all around his hole.

“Holy hells, Jensen!” Jensen’s tongue was trailing all around his hole, gathering the slick pooling there.

“Too much?” Jensen asked, lifting up his head.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Jared begged.

“Whatever my omega wants,” Jensen responded, and then his tongue was in Jared’s hole, Jensen was moaning as he licked deep inside. “So sweet, gods you taste so good Jared.” And his tongue kept pushing in further and slick kept dripping out. Jared had given up pretending he had any kind of control, writhing and squirming and begging for more.

A finger was pressed inside with Jensen’s tongue, searching for Jared’s sweet spot– and gods he had found it. Jared’s back arched off the bed as Jensen twisted his finger, pushed his tongue in further as the finger pressed hard against that sweet spot and Jared came untouched, some of his come even landed in Jensen’s hair and Jared felt a deep sense of satisfaction as it settled there, a splash of white against Jensen’s dark blond locks.

Jensen continued to play with his hole with tongue and finger through the aftershocks, until Jared’s cock was limp and spent. Jensen lifted up, his chin was wet, shiny with slick, and he pressed his lips against Jared’s. Jared could taste the sweet stickiness of his slick as he welcomed Jensen’s tongue in his mouth.

“I’m sorry Jensen,” he said after they broke apart once again. “I meant to come with you inside me.”

“The night is still young” Jensen replied, fingers once again breaching Jared’s hole. “I’ll get you there sweetheart. The next time you come, it will be with my knot deep inside you, with my teeth in your neck.”

Jared’s tired cock tried vainly to twitch at those words. “Yes Alpha. Please.”

“I so love it when you beg nicely,” Jensen teased, as he twisted his fingers deep inside of him. He pulled his fingers out, just to add a third and then found Jared’s prostate again and began pressing against it. 

Jared could feel how wet he was down there, knew he was producing way more slick than he had the first time they had knotted, and when Jensen pulled his fingers out this time, they were shiny and dripping. Before Jared could even voice an apology, Jensen had stuck his fingers in his mouth. “So good,” He muttered and then brought them to Jared’s mouth. “Taste how sweet you are.”

Jared knew his face was red, but still his tongue darted out and he obediently licked the slick off of Jensen’s fingers. He was rewarded with Jensen’s body covering his once more, Jensen’s mouth on his, Jensen’s tongue exploring and tasting. 

“I’ve got to be inside of you,” Jensen told him, with a nip to his ear, after they broke away from the kiss. “Come on sweetheart, present for me.”

Jared scrambled to obey. He was not hard yet, but his body was tingling all over and his hole was wet and empty. He balanced himself on his knees and elbows.

“So pretty like this. And nobody else will ever see you like this, no one else will ever have you.” Jensen’s body was on his back, his mouth was on the place where Jared’s mating bite would go.

“Nobody, just you Alpha. Only you,” Jared responded.

Jensen growled, and his warm presence left Jared’s back. Two strong hands gripped Jared’s hips and then Jared felt blunt pressure on his hole. He pressed back against it, ready to be filled.

Jensen pushed in slowly but firmly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of Jared. Jared rested his head on his forearms a moment, breathing through the too-fullness. Jensen’s scent wafted over him, covering him, comforting him. Once they were mated, their scents would be mixed and Jared was excited about always carrying a part of Jensen with him, and for Jensen to smell mated too, smell like his.

He pushed back against Jensen, signaling he was ready, and Jensen’s fingernails dug into his hips. He began pushing inside of Jared, deep, long thrusts. Every time he pushed all the way in, he still gave another abortive thrust like he was trying to burrow himself as deep inside Jared as possible. Jared held on to the edge of the mattress, afraid if he didn’t hold on to something he would fly apart, as Jensen kept pushing in deep, hard. He was hitting Jared’s sweet spot with every other thrust and then he would swivel his hips in a way that had Jared seeing bright spots before pulling back out.

“So good Jared, you feel so good against my cock,” Jensen praised, and Jared felt himself flushing, felt himself rocking back to meet Jensen’s thrusts. “My Omega, mine.”

“Yes, yes!” Jared responded to any and all of Jensen’s muttered words of praise. His cock was quickly filling up as Jensen continued to push into him. The bed was creaking with the force of Jensen’s thrusts, and Jared was panting, his fingers were almost white they were clutching the mattress so hard, his arms were beginning to shake.

Jensen was breathing heavily as he continued to thrust into Jared, almost slamming in now as he pulled out and just as quickly pummeled back in. Jared could feel Jensen’s knot tugging at his rim, and he was filled with a sense of anticipation, of need.

“Feel that?” Jensen asked, as the knot caught on Jared’s rim again and was pulled out, shoved back in. “About to give you what your greedy hole needs, gonna fill you to the brim and then I’m going to claim you. Make you mine.”

“Do it, please Jensen. I’m ready.” Jared pushed back into Jensen, his cock now hard and dripping.

Jensen sat all the way up, pulled Jared up with him. As Jared was shoved onto Jensen’s lap, the knot popped in, and Jared could feel Jensen’s release flooding inside of him. Jensen’s mouth was on his neck, and then the incisors, that only appeared when an alpha was terribly upset or very aroused, began to pierce the delicate skin there. 

As soon as Jensen began to bite down, Jared cried out and his orgasm was propelled out of him. Trapped between pleasure and pain, Jared felt like his cock was spurting come forever, as Jensen’s teeth were buried into his shoulder, Jensen’s knot buried into his hole.

Jensen pulled his teeth out, a tongue replacing them, licking and soothing. “Did I hurt you?”

Jared shook his head, the pain was already receding, replaced with the utter joy of being claimed. He didn’t know how to explain how he felt, how smug the omega was inside of him that such a strong, beautiful alpha had claimed him, the satisfaction he felt that his scent was mixing with Jensen’s, the happiness he felt that he was with the man he loved, carrying his child, embarking on an adventure that they could share together. Instead he simply said. “Thank you.”

There was silence for a moment, Jensen’s hand was on his stomach, absently rubbing there. “I have a confession.”

Jared could feel fear tighten his throat. “Yes?”

“When we were first sparring, back before you presented, I used to dream you were an omega, I dreamt that I would claim you. I had the same dream over and over, me knotting you, claiming you. I felt so bad when you did present, and it brought you nothing but hardship and grief.”

“I’m glad I’m an omega.” It was the first time Jared had said such a thing, the first time he had truly felt it. “I have loved you since I could remember, and now not only do I get you but this baby too, a family of my own.” Jared’s hands wrapped around Jensen’s, both covering Jared’s stomach where their daughter dwelled, safe and secure. 

“I don’t care if this baby has magic, or not. I promise I will protect her, love her, as much as I love her father.”

“Enough talking,” Jared declared, twisting his head so that he could face his alpha. “I want to kiss my mate now.”

And so he did.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the twelfth day at sea, in the morrow they should reach the Summer islands. There were about twenty islands in total, Jared had no idea which one they would land on, how people would react to the former Prince and the ex-guard, but still, it was exciting. The future lay before them, wondrous and unknown.

They had word that Alex was crowned King and that Jared’s mother was safe and being taken care of, that Jyn was still caring for both of them. Jared wished them all well, and had already written his mother letters that would return to Makkai when the ship did, but he had no desire to return to his country. His child would be a child of the Summer Islands, celebrated no matter what she presented as.

He was standing on the bow of the ship, facing the sun as it slowly drifted into the ocean. Purples and pinks and oranges, disappearing into the inky depths of the sea. He wasn’t surprised when Jensen put his arms around Jared, pulling Jared toward him.

“I missed you,” Jensen said, giving a light kiss to Jared’s mating mark. The mark was healed now, as were most of their injuries. Jensen would always have scars, they both would in their own ways, but every day the memory of what they suffered drifted further and further away.

“It’s been like a quarter of an hour since I last saw you,” Jared said, leaning back against Jensen.

“Far too long.” 

Jared turned away from the setting sun and pulled his alpha into a kiss that started out gentle and turned into so much more.

“Bed?” Jensen asked, after giving Jared’s bottom lip one last little nip.

A lifetime of kisses, a forever together, a family of their own. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, looked into the green eyes that were his to drown in and nodded. “Yes Alpha of mine, take me to bed.”


End file.
